Gemelas
by aniyasha
Summary: Nacidas el mismo dia pero por minutos diferentes, compartieron el mismo vientre, son tan iguales por fuera pero tan distintas por dentro. Hinata tímida y callada, futura líder hyuuga. Hime es fuerte, audaz y valiente, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Naruto es el hombre que ambas aman, y aran lo que sea por ganar su corazón, ¿que decidirá el?, ¿la ternura? o la ¿pasión?.
1. Chapter 1

**NI HAO.- aquí reportándome con ustedes, agradezco la atención a la presente historia y espero que la disfruten como yo.**

**Advertencias: mundo alternativo Ninja. Hime Hyuuga es la Hinata que aparece en la sexta película de Naruto. Una historia donde la imaginación es rara, ellos tienen 17 años.**

.

.

Grupo de Factbook

NaruHina: Mi camino Ninja

.

.

.

Historia para la ganadora del primer concurso

Mi querida hermana

Mitzuki de Akasuna

.

S

.

.

.

.

El ambiente estaba mas tenso que de costumbre en la mansión Hyuuga, se podía apreciar al líder Hiashi preocupado, y él rara vez dejaba que su rostro mostrara sentimiento alguno, pero el líder no podía ocultar la preocupación que sentía en estos momentos.

Todos sabían que él nunca mostraba afecto alguno, ni distinción hacia alguien en especial, sin embargo sabían que su joven esposa había logrado traspasar el hielo y alojarse en el corazón austero de tal hombre.

Por lo que él miraba la puerta con tantas ganas de derrumbarla entrar y asegurarse de que Hana estuviera bien, pero claro no podía ir en contra de la naturaleza y por lo que ella pasaba era la lucha de toda mujer al traer un hijo al mundo.

Pero no era cualquier niño el que se esperaba con grandes ansias, sino el heredero de uno de los clanes mas importantes den Konoha. Un niño que tenia que ser el mejor en todo, un niño que seria un genio y orgullo para la familia de tan respetado nombre.

Los Uchiha habían tenido a su heredo hace algunos años y era un niño sorprendente, pero eso se esperaba.

Por lo que ahora recaía en Hana la responsabilidad de traer al mundo un Ninja sin igual y poderoso. El líder que tanto necesitaba el clan Hyuuga en un futuro para nada prometedor, las circunstancias políticas de la aldea eran muy perturbadoras, sonaban tiempos de guerra.

Había muchos con ambiciones de poder, el mundo Ninja se encontraba en una época violenta y conflictiva. Por lo que era necesario tener un buen líder al mando de cada clan y sobre todo si este era tan importante como el Hyuuga.

El líder Hiashi suspiro nuevamente al escuchar los gemidos de Hanna. Apretó los puños conteniendo la sensación de impotencia que lo invadió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo rogó a kami-sama que el sufrimiento de su esposa terminara.

Un llanto se escucho en la habitación.

Y no puedo evitar que su rostro mostrara ahora una sonrisa de satisfacción, volvió a respirar profundo y recobro la paz. Sus pasos fueron firmes al llegar a la puerta y cuando iba a entra a la habitación otro llanto lleno el lugar.

Dudo un momento en entrar pero ya había esperado suficiente y su paciencia había llegado al limite, a si que sin dudarlo y haciendo uso de su jerarquía entro a la habitación a conocer a su heredero.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Hana Hyuuga estaba muy cansada pero aun más sorprendida. Vio con nerviosismo como su esposo entraba a la habitación y miraba a los ahí reunidos, esperando que le informaran los hechos. Ella nunca olvidaría la mirada de asombro del líder Hyuuga al contemplar a sus hijas.

Hana Hyuuga le había dado al clan Hyuuga un par de hermosas niñas.

Hinata Hyuuga y Hime Hyuuga.

.

.

.

**Gemelas **

**By**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

.

.

Hinata era la única de la familia que lloraba la muerte de su madre. Se encontraba arrodillada en el cementerio con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y la mirada perdida en la lapida que tenia el nombre grabado de su adorada madre.

La habían enterrado apenas hace unos meses pero ella no se hacia a la idea de que ya no estaba a su lado, ya nunca mas la vería ni le sonreiría para demostrarle que todo estaría bien.

-si papa te ve se enojara

Hinata volteo a ver a su hermana gemela y se perdió en la imagen que veía. Era verse a un espejo pero de otra perspectiva, era como ella sabia que debía de ser, sin embargo nunca seria como Hime, no tendría ese control sobre su comportamiento, no tendría ese porte y ese orgullo que ella poseía. Eran físicamente parecidas pero interiormente eran tan diferentes.

Hime la miraba de igual forma, ella nunca mostraría tanta vulnerabilidad, nunca la verían llorar, ni rendirse, nunca seria débil y patética como su hermana, ella obtendría lo que quisiera de la vida. Aun teniendo el sello que la marcaba como una secundaria en la familia. Ese sello le recordaba que tenia que ser fuerte, independiente y no esperar nada de nadie, ni siquiera de su gemela.

-Tienes una misión que cumplir y tu equipo te esta esperando para partir. Apúrate Hinata.- su voz sonó demandante.- llorar no resuelve nada, y además a mama no le gustaría verte tan débil.

Hinata se paro, se limpio el rostro y se sacudió su ropa negra, asintió a las palabras y recomendaciones que Hime le estaba asiendo.

-gracias hermana.

Ambas se miraron, miradas plateadas tan diferentes y únicas a la vez.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Hime miro como su gemela partía con los miembros de su equipo, Shino y Kiba, la abrazaban y la consolaban. No pudo evitar fruncir el seño, un Hyuuga nunca debía de revelar sus emociones, pero su adorada hermana era un mundo de emociones.

¿Cómo el líder de un clan tan severo podía ser tan emocional?.

-Estas lista

La Hyuuga volteo a ver a su primo, ambos parecieron leer se el pensamiento.

-Ella es buena.- dijo Neji en defensa de la primogénita.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario, yo soy la perversa en la familia, la fría, la tirana, la que no tiene sentimientos.

Ambos se encaminaron a la torre del Hokage por la misión que cumplirían. El nivel que ellos dos poseían era asombroso, los dos genios Hyuuga eran los marcados, la familia secundaria, los inaceptables, los que tenían que estar debajo del líder Hyuuga.

Hime tenía la marca en su cabeza, oculta bajo su banda Ninja como Neji, en estos momentos bestia una chamarra grande negra abierta la cual mostraba un top de red negro, su figura se marcaba, con diecisiete años era una joven hermosa y lo sabia. Tenia los pechos tan grandes como los de Hinata pero a diferencia de su gemela a ella no le gustaba ocultar tales atributos, sus piernas se veían perfectamente por el corto short que utilizaba, terminando en unas sandalias ninja con tacón. Su estuche Ninja colgaba en su cintura. Su cabello largo azulado, pero a ella si le encantaba arreglarse, por lo que se apreciaba en su rostro un tenue maquillaje que realzaba sus facciones, y sus labios tenían un brillo cereza.

Coqueta, sensual y atrevida, así era ella una digna Hyuuga.

Llegaron a la torre de la quinta, y esperaron pacientemente a que el equipo siete se reuniera con ellos.

La puerta se abrió y el sol entro. Los ojos plateados devoraron la imagen que tenia enfrente, escaneo con intensidad a Naruto Uzumaki.

Neji fue consiente del escaneo que Hime le hizo al atolondrado Ninja, y él siempre se hacia la misma pregunta ¿como era posible que las dos hermanas estuvieran enamoradas del mismo hombre?, y sobre todo ¿Qué veían en él?, era un completo idiota.

Cuando Hime sintió la mirada de Neji y aprecio el malestar de su primo se dio cuenta que la habían pillado. Oculto sus sentimientos antes de dar una mirada más al rubio y concentrase en la misión que Tsunade-sama les daba.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-cierra la boca, estas babeando.

Hime volteo a ver sonrojada a su primo quien la volvía a pillar, pero en esta ocasión la había encontrado mirando como Naruto se bañaba desnudo en el tranquilo lago que encontraron en ese bosque por el que estaban acampando para ir a la aldea la arena.

Aun así dejo de mirar a Neji y concentrarse de nuevo en Naruto, en como el agua recorría tan escultural cuerpo, como disfrutaba de todo, como si fuera único y exquisito bañarse en un lago.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

La Hyuuga sabia a lo que se refería su primo, si ella le gustaba algo lo hacia suyo, ella siempre obtenía lo que fuera a base de esfuerzo, dedicación y de perseverancia era una de las mejores Ninja de Konoha. Pero no se atrevía a acercarse a Naruto.

-¿es por Hinata?.- le pregunto Neji

Ella frunció el ceño. Hinata había sido la primera en amar a Naruto, su gemela lo había admirado cuando era un niño, cuando solo era la bestia de nueve colas, cuando nadie mas lo quería.

Hinata lo había contemplado y lo miraba como nadie mas lo hacia, entonces ella se había preguntado ¿Qué era lo que su hermana veía en ese niño?. Y lo descubrió cuando Neji se enfrento a Naruto, cuando el rubio le enseño a Neji que no importaba ser un genio, cuando le enseño que aun teniendo la marca era libre de hacer lo que él quisiera, y fue ahí, donde ella miro el mismo sol que su hermana contemplaba hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata nunca la había tratado mal, siempre era bondadosa con todos, era la única en la familia que valía la pena defender, tenia unos principios y valores muy fuertes, claro que no era la heredera que se esperaba, su padre siempre le recordaba que era un fracaso.

La verdad es que tampoco le envidiaba el privilegio de ser la heredera, todos creían que era así, pero no.

Hime no envidiaba ser observada por el consejo, no envidiaba ser torturada por su padre, no envidiaba los entrenamientos exhaustos e inhumanos a los que Hinata era sometida para ser la digna líder del clan Hyuuga, no envidiaba las clases de política y protocologo, no envidia la vida inhumana de su hermana.

Por lo contrario en muchas ocasiones apreciaba el valor de resistir una vida tan dura para un ser tan bueno.

Y tal ves fuera cierto, no se acercaba a Naruto Uzumaki, no por que no quiera comérselo, sino por que él merecía el amor de alguien tan bueno como Hinata.

Neji no esperaba respuesta alguna, sin embargo le hizo compañía se acostó cerca de un árbol y fingió dormir mientras Hime seguía devorándose con la mirada a Uzumaki.

_Dos lunas buscando el mismo sol._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

La misión en la arena tomo menos tiempo del que se requería, Neji era el líder del escuadrón de cuatro personas, conformadas por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y los dos Hyuuga.

Se encontraban los cuatro en la torre del Kasekage, rindiendo el informe de las averiguaciones de rastreo que solicito Gara.

Neji explicaba la exploración que realizaron, el contratiempo, la batalla y lo que obtuvieron de información.

Sakura, Naruto y Hime esperaban afuera del despacho, no se veía nadie por los corredores.

-Sakura-chan.- dijo animadamente Naruto.- tengamos una cita, he visto un lugar fenomenal te gustara lo se…

La peli-rosa se levanto de la banca y se fue de ahí sin decir nada, dejando a Naruto con las palabras en la boca.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar y Hime se atrevió a mirar al rubio. No pudo evitar apretar los puños para impedir ir a romperle los huesitos a la rosadita esa.

Naruto alzo la mirada y sonrío apenado.

-nunca tendré novia.- dijo con tristeza,

La Hyuuga no sabía si le hablaba a ella o hablaba con el mismo.

-moriré joven, sin haber besado a nadie

Naruto lo había dicho tan bajito y tan triste que ella se sintió fatal. A nadie le gustaba que el amor de tu vida fuera tratado como si fuera una basura, cuando tu arias cualquier cosa por estar con él.

-el teme es muy afortunado, pero un completo idiota por no fijarse en Sakura. Yo daría lo que fuera por ella. Pero siempre me trata mal. ¿Qué debo de hacer?.

Alzo nuevamente la mirada azul centrándose en la Hyuuga que se encontraba enfrente de él sentada apropiadamente y la cual lo mirara como si fuera un completo idiota.

-¿solo quiero amor y cariño?.- dijo con una tristeza en sus ojos.- ¿es mucho pedir?

Los ojos plateados brillaron y la mirada se volvió diferente a la que ella siempre le daba.

Naruto no se sorprendió cuando ella se levanto, estaba seguro que se iría y lo dejaría solo, bajo la mirada y se sorprendió cuando ella se acerco y le dio la mano, él por instinto la tomo, ella lo hizo ponerse de pie.

Él era más alto que ella, aun que le ayudaba mucho tener tacones, Naruto estaba estático y confundido.

La Hyuuga se alzo de puntitas y termino la distancia con un beso.

Primero un rose de labio para tentarlo a que se dejara llevar, él no respondía pero eso no la desanimo, se apego mas a él, el calor de ambos cuerpos se encontraron, las manos de ella se enredaron en el cabello rubio, mordisqueo el labio inferior y sonrío de victoria cuando él torpemente respondía al beso y ponía sus manos en su cintura, la sensación era placentera. Ella le enseñaba el ritmo del beso, sus lenguas danzabas en una sola sintonía.

La puerta se abrió, Neji salio y no encontró a su prima. Naruto estaba parado y con los ojos cerrados.

-si quieres dormir.- dijo Neji pasando cerca de él.- hay lugares apropiados.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Hime había cruzado el límite, ella sabia que ahora no descansaría hasta que fuera suyo. Le hormigueaba la piel, habían mariposas en su estomago, su corazón latía fuertemente, sus labios querían mas.

Con ese beso había marcado a Uzumaki Naruto como suyo, lo seduciría, lo cubriría de tanto amor y cariño como fuera posible.

No pudo evitar pensar en Hinata, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía.

_**Si tenía que pasar por encima de su gemela, lo aria. **_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO, SERIA SUYO. **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí, si lo se ¬¬ me quedo raro,

Todo culpa de mi imaginación.

Este es premio para las ganadoras del primer concurso del grupo NaruHina: mi camino Ninja del Facebook.

La ganadora del primer concurso es : **Mitzuki de akasuna**, muchas felicidades.

Habia pensado un one stone por cada ganadora, pero creo que disfrutaran mas de una historia continua, es decir que pór cada ganadora habra un capitulo y actualizare cada cinco dias, es una promesa, tendre algo de tiempo y quiero dedicarselo a un ustedes.

Habra de todo y sobre todo lemon ¬¬ por que ustedes lo pidieron.

Asi que mil gracias por leer. Los quiere aniyasha.


	2. revelaciones

**NI HAO.- aquí reportándome con ustedes con la actualización de esta Historia que ha sido recibida muy bien, debido a los comentarios actualizare mas rápido de lo que pueda, me hacen feliz con sus relieves y en compensación escribiré rápidamente.**

**Advertencias: mundo alternativo Ninja. Hime Hyuuga es la Hinata que aparece en la sexta película de Naruto. Una historia donde la imaginación es rara, ellos tienen 17 años.**

**Sasuke no perdió a su familia.**

**Hinata salvo a Naruto de Paint pero no se confesó como nosotros conocemos.**

**.**

.

.

.

Grupo de Facebook

NaruHina: Mi camino Ninja

.

.

.

Segundo capitulo es el premio del segundo Lugar

Ghommsita orest

.

S

.

.

.

.

Exteriormente, el cuerpo de Naruto permaneció totalmente inmóvil después de haber sido besado, pero en el interior… en el interior pareció que todo cambiaba de lugar y de velocidad. Su estomago cayó en picado, su corazón dio un vuelco y se acelero, y su sangre se calentó.

«¡¿Por qué demonios lo beso?!...»

Saliendo del trance en el que estaba sumido se fue directo a comer algo, llego a un lugar donde vendían ramen, pidió un plato mixto de cerdo, y con los palillos comenzó por inercia a comer, pero en su mente y cuerpo seguía en completo transe.

«¿Por qué lo beso?»

Una voz interior le susurro «lastima».

-Inspiras tanta lastima, que incluso la Hyuuga se apiado de ti.- dijo en burla el Kyuubi.

-Nadie te pregunto nada.- le contesto, he hizo un puchero con los labios y siguió comiendo.

Pero el zorro no lo dejaría tan fácilmente en paz.

-No fue tu primer beso.- una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del Kyuubi.- yo diría que el tercero.

-¡cállate!.- le recrimino mentalmente Naruto.

Mirándose sus garras y asiendo caso omiso de la orden que el rubio le daba, lo siguió molestando, disfrutaba de ponerlo nervioso y alterarlo.

-Tu primer beso fue con Sasuke en la escuela ninja.- su voz tenía un tilde de burla.- la segunda en besarte fue la otra Hyuuga la tímida, aun que claro si lo comparamos con el beso de está, me encanta mas el lado oscuro.- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Naruto se quedo en estado de shock comprendiendo las palabras del Kyuubi.

Hinata…

-Ella no sabía lo que hacía.- contesto aturdido Naruto.- lo de Hinata no cuenta…

-yo creo que eres aun más estúpido de lo que crees, ella te defendió de ese…- al Kyuubi le encantaba jugar con los sentimientos del rubio.- Paint que quería captúranos, se atravesó antes de que te hirieran, te salvo poniendo su cuerpo como escudo, se acerco a ti y apenas unió sus labios con los tuyos…

Él recuerdo inundo a Naruto de sentimientos encontrados, dejándolo más confundido que nunca.

Se acordaba perfectamente de lo sucedido aun que siempre quería olvidarlo. Hinata no le había hecho caso a las órdenes que la Hokage les había impartido a todos. Ella llego al lugar donde él estaba paleando contra Paint y antes de que el pelirrojo lo venciera, la Hyuuga se interpuso, lo cubrió como si fuera una manta y recibió el impacto, su sorpresa fue grande, cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos ella aprovechando la proximidad de sus cuerpos para besarlo, fue un roce de mariposa, una unión sencilla de labios, sin embargo en él sintió que algo despertaba, las palabras de ella nunca las comprendió… _Lo siento_… eso había dicho Hinata antes de caer inconsciente por la gravedad de la lesión.

_¿Qué significaba eso?,_

_¿Por qué lo sentía?,_

_¿Qué sentía ella? ,_

_¿Qué sintió él? _

_¿Qué era todo esto que sentía?_

Una carcajada se escucho en su mente, el muy maldito demonio se burlaba de él.

-No soy un ser humano mocoso, pero yo si se lo que está pasando.

-Deja de burlarte de mi.- término de comer y pago.- ¡cállate!

La carcajada del Kyuubi se escuchaba en su mente perturbada e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

_« No pensar en nada que fuera tan complicado, como los besos»._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_._

-Este es el reporte que solicito Hokage-sama.- Hinata le tendió un pergamino a la rubia.

Tsunade levanto la mirada de sus papeles que estaban regados en el escrito y suspiro forzadamente, _«todo era un caos»._

-gracias Hinata.- agarro el pergamino y miro detenidamente a la Hyuuga.- Quisiera platicar contigo, por favor siéntate.

-Claro.- Ella se acomodo algo nerviosa enfrente de la rubia por la mirada canela, vio como la Hokage saco un pergamino de bajo de una montaña de papel.

-Esto es para tu padre.

La pelinegra acepto el papel pero al tocarlo una opresión en el pecho le advirtió que su contenido no era nada bueno.

-Lo que está ahí, son las propuestas matrimoniales que has recibido.

Las orbitas plateadas se agrandaron y Hinata estuvo a punto de soltar el pergamino con aversión al contenido.

La Hokage siguió hablando.

-Hace seis meses en la invasión que realizo el ninja Paint tu hiciste caso omiso de mi orden y fuiste directo a ayudar a Naruto, fuiste gravemente herida.- unió sus manos y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué lo salvaste?

Hinata sabía que la Hokage conocía su respuesta, pero al parecer quería escucharlo de sus propios labios, su boca estaba reseca y las manos habían apretado fuertemente el pergamino, oculto su mirada, nunca había dicho sus sentimientos en voz alta.

Al ver que la pelinegra no contesto su pregunta siguió con la plática.

-Quiero a Naruto como si fuera mi hermano.- dijo la rubia.- me importa su felicidad, ya casi será un hombre y próximamente estoy segura que entraremos en una guerra.- su mirada se dulcifico cuando la pelinegra la volvió a mirar a los ojos.- la vida ninja es tan corta.- Tsunade conocía lo que decía a la perfección.- la muerte es nuestra fiel acompañante, nunca sabes el tiempo que tienes, así que te pregunto nuevamente ¿Qué sientes por Naruto?...

La voz de Hinata sonó rasposa pero firme.

-Lo amo

Tsunade sonrió ante la respuesta de la pelinegra.

-¿se lo has dicho?

El rostro de Hinata se cubrió de un tono rosa

-lo bese ese día.

La rubia asintió.

-¿ y qué te ha dicho?

Hinata suspiro.

-Cuando pudo hablar con él, me agradeció a verlo ayudado, pero no menciono nada acerca del beso y tampoco me pregunto.- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-¡Es un baka!.- chillo la Hokage.- aun que conociéndolo de seguro no se dio cuenta porque lo besaste.

La esperanza brillo en los plateados ojos.

-Yo también he pensado en esa posibilidad.- su voz suave se volvió firme y con un tono más fuerte.- ha llegado el momento de no perseguirlo en las sombras, sino caminar a su lado. Aun que él ame a Sakura, quiero intentarlo.

La Hokage asintió nuevamente.

-él necesita todo el amor y cariño que nunca ha tenido, Sakura no es una rival, ella esta perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke.- suspiro.- esa es otra relación que me rompe la cabeza. Naruto necesita a alguien que le enseñe lo que es amar realmente y lo que es ser amado.

-Gracias por su apoyo.- Hinata miro el pergamino con odio.- mi padre no me lo pondrá fácil, él me había comentado que al menos en esto debía de servir, que mi deber era encontrar al candidato correcto para el clan, y que ellos debían de consentir mi elección.

-Todo es política Hinata. Tu como yo, sabemos que en estos tiempos de guerra los clanes buscan las mejores opciones y tu eres una de las más cotizadas de la nación del fuego, todos buscan las mejores alianzas posibles.

Un rubor intenso cubrió el rostro de Hinata.

-es difícil de creerlo.

Tsunade le sonrió.

-Vales más de lo que piensas.- le aseguro la rubia.- eres una buena ninja, tu carácter es encantador, has enseñado un lado amable que tu clan no posee, eres bondadosa, te preocupas por todos, eras tierna, carismática, entre tantas cosas.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero los están inscritos en este pergamino, no quieren mi persona, sino lo que represento, la Heredera del Clan Hyuuga.

-Así es, lo que ellos quieren es el poder de la alianza y el poder formar un clan poderoso, pero ahí es donde tu decidirás que es lo que quieres.- dijo con firmeza y comprensión.- Tú, y solo tú, decides el rumbo de tu vida y lo que quieres hacer, para esto se necesita mucho valor, porque solo tienes dos caminos, dejas que el clan Hyuuga gobierne tu vida o elijes caminar a lado de la persona que tú quieras. Los dos caminos requieren de valentía y decisión.

Sus miradas eran firmes.

-Gracias Hokage-sama.- Hinata se levanto e hizo la reverencia correspondiente.- Naruto es lo que deseó, mi sueño es estar a su lado, mi padre y mi clan puede hacer lo que quieran, si consigo que él me dé una oportunidad, estoy dispuesta a todo, ya está decidido.

- Disculpa que me haya metido en esto, pero quiero lo mejor para Naruto.

-No se preocupe, por lo contrario agradezco que me considere digna de él. Con su permiso.

La pelinegra abandono el lugar dejando tranquila la conciencia de Tsunade.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Él la miro de reojo nuevamente, por más que había querido encerrar en su mente el beso de Hime Hyuuga no había podido. Ya iban de regreso a la aldea de Konoha llevaban, dos días de viaje e iban a una velocidad sorprendente, la única que se atrasaba en seguirle los pasos era Sakura, quien estaba furiosa por estar con ellos y haberse perdido la misión que hubiera hecho con Sasuke.

Curiosamente en todo el trayecto no había pensado en Sakura, incluso la encontraba algo irritante y sobre todo por que descargaba en él su enojo.

-Descansaremos en este lugar.- Neji escaneo el bosque.- Naruto y Hime pongan el campamento, Sakura deja de quejarte y recolecta leña, yo asegurare el perímetro.

Todos asintieron y realizaron sus actividades en completo silencio.

La cena fue ramen instantáneo.

Hime repartió los vasos.

Sakura estaba cerca de un matorral arrancando las hojas del pobre árbol.

Naruto estaba cerca de la fogata mirando intensamente las llamas.

-Aquí tienes, Naruto.- su voz sonó sensual y atrevida.

El rubio alzo la mirada temeroso y su rostro se sonrojo al ver como los ojos plateados lo veían.

-etto.- agarro el ramen y sintió como ella rozaba sus manos en una leve caricia.- gracias

-Come despacio, está muy caliente.- comento ella.- si quieres mas tengo una ración extra.- le guiño el ojo.

Vio como la pelinegra le sonreía con malicia después dio la media vuelta y se acercaba a su primo para comer junto a él. Su corazón y cuerpo estaban paralizados.

« ¡Demonios!»

« Se burla de mi »

La volvió a mirar de reojo pero ahora detenidamente y no pudo evitar que un rubor cubriera su rostro.

« Hermosa »

Era una descripción pobre, pero la única palabra que se le venía a la mente. Su mirada azul se poso en su piernas que estaban descubiertas, en como ella se sentaba correctamente para hablar con su primo, la chamarra fue retirada y él casi gimió, nunca la había visto tan detenidamente, la Hyuuga no era una mujer cualquiera que puedas admirar libremente. Ella se encargaría de matarte literalmente si la veías con negras intenciones. Había mandado al hospital a muchos que se atrevieron a mirarla. Además de que ella era de clase A.

Su mirada se centro en el ramen que tenía en sus manos.

Sasuke se había encargado de ilustrarlo con la clasificación de mujeres. Según él, Sakura era muy inapropiada para ser su novia aun cuando ella le llegase a gustar, había niveles…

Flash back

_-Para ti es fácil dobe.- comentaba Sasuke comiendo ramen.- tú no tienes un clan que esté detrás de ti.- su mirada negra se poso en la azul.- aun si me gustara Sakura, ella es inapropiada para mi.- miro su plato de ramen.- mis padres desean lo mejor de lo mejor, un tipo de linaje en especial…_

_-Eso es una tontería_

_-Tal vez para ti, pero para mi familia no lo es.- suspiro el pelinegro.- en los clanes con mayor rango todo es diferente, para nosotros existe una clasificación de mujeres.- vio la sorpresa en los ojos de su amigo y trato de explicarse lo mejor posible.-la clasificación es como las misiones, la clase A en esta categoría entraría por así decirlo las hermanas Hyuuga. _

_-Hinata y Hime…_

_-Así es, ellas tienen un linaje digno, su línea de sangre es especial, tienen mucho poder dentro de la aldea. Aun que Hinata es débil es la futura heredera al contrario de su hermana, Hime brilla por ser el genio de los Hyuuga._

_-Hinata no es débil.- contesto enojado Naruto.- que ella no sea fría y fuerte como su hermana no significa debilidad, ella es una persona digna de admirarse, se preocupa por todos , es atenta y siempre da lo mejor de ella, nunca se rinde.- su voz se torno ronca.- las personas como ella me gustan mucho._

_Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa de frialdad._

_-Espero que no te guste mucho porque esa clasificación de mujer no es para ti.- vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo.-su clan nunca le permitiría estar al lado de alguien como tú, sin más que dar._

_-Algún día seré Hokage._

_El pelinegro asintió al comentario de su amigo y lo miro directo a los ojos._

_-Eso será dentro de algunos años y lo que importa es el presente, eres hijo del cuarto y de una Uzumaki, pero no tienes relaciones tienes relaciones políticas y eres el ultimo de un clan que no existe, tienes al zorro de nueve colas en tu interior y eso se puede ser a tu favor pero también en contra. Puedes aspirar a alguien con clasificación C o D, tu amor por Sakura es viable, ella no tiene clan, y el poder que posee es básico._

_Naruto apretó los puños y lo miro con enojo._

_-Sakura-chan es alumna de la Quinta Hokage, una excelente medico ninja, un control de chacka perfecto, poseedora de una súper fuerza, es bellísima, con un carácter fuerte, ¿y dices que no es perfecta?_

_-Para mí no lo es.- Sasuke había terminado ya de comer.- no niego que tiene cualidades, pero yo haré lo que mis padres ordenen, no pasare por encima de mi clan, ni de mi familia._

_-Se que sientes algo por ella.- confeso Naruto con un nudo en el estomago.- serias un tonto si no le hicieras caso a tu corazón, si te dejas llevar por la clasificación que te han impuesto._

_El rostro del Uchiha no mostraba nada, pero su mirada estaba algo brillosa._

_-Cuando naces en una familia como la mía te enseñan a hacer lo correcto por el bien del clan, incluso aun cuando tú no estás conforme.- dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar._

_Fin del Flash back._

Se comió deprisa el ramen.

-Voy a darme un baño.- les informo a su equipo. Y se perdió en el bosque.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

La mirada aperlada brillo y termino de comer con algo de rapidez. Cuando alzo la mirada vio como su primo la observaba.

-¿has cruzado la línea?

Hime asintió.

-no puede evitarlo y ahora que lo he probado, lo quiero para mi.- ella se levanto y se sacudió la ropa.- los siento por Hinata, pero si lo quiere tendrá que pelear conmigo.

-piensa bien lo que vas hacer, no vayas a cometer una locura.

-no te preocupes.- sonrió con malicia.- no haré nada que él no quiera.

Neji frunció el ceño y rompió el vaso de ramen.

«Claro que se preocupaba, no sabía que reacción tendría Hinata cuando se enterara de que Hime amaba también a Naruto.»

«Y también se preocupaba por Naruto, su prima Hime podría violarlo.»

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí ¬¬

si lo se me quedo muy raro O.O

Todo culpa de mi imaginación. XD

El próximo capítulo Hime intentara violar a Naruto ¿ él lo permitirá?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mil gracias por leer y agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios me sorprendieron que muchos me dejaran comentarios, me inspiran a escribir, no saben lo feliz que me ponen, mil gracias por sus palabras. Gracias, gracias.

Los quiere Aniyasha.


	3. Me gustas

**Ni hao.- aquí reportándome querido público con la continuación de esta historia que les encanta y me encanta a mi XD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esta historia son los premios de las ganadoras del Grupo NaruHima: Mi camino Ninja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.**

**EMINA UCHIHA**

**TERCER LUGAR**

**Hermanita querida espero que te guste el capítulo, con todo mi cariño para ti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencias: mundo alternativo Ninja. Hime Hyuuga es la Hinata que aparece en la sexta película de Naruto. Una historia donde la imaginación es rara, ellos tienen 17 años.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

GEMELAS

By

Aniyasha

.

.

.

Tercer capitulo

"Me gustas"

.

.

.

El agua recorría su piel tostada, sus músculos se tensaban a cada movimiento que él hacía. Y ella, evitaba gemir en voz alta al presenciar tal belleza masculina.

_«Pervertida»_

Esa seria la palabra que se le venia a la mente al imaginar cosas que deseaba hacer con ese bello cuerpo masculino.

_«Tentación»_

Eso era lo que Naruto en este momento la hacia sentir a ella. A La indomable Hime Hyuuga.

Debía de serrar los ojos al presenciar como él se aproximaba a la orilla del lago y salía a la superficie completamente desnudo, debía de mostrar consternación y dar la media vuelta ante la imagen del Dios dorado, pero se quedo escondida detrás de los matorrales grabando en su memoria tal perfección.

Suspiro… no pudo evitarlo, anhelar tocar ese cuerpo…

«Era perfecto»

Y ha ella, la hacía sentir caliente, excitante con grandes energías. La adolescencia y sus hormonas danzaban en su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir tantas cosas y deseando hacer sus fantasías realidad.

_«húmedo»_

¡Por kami!

Él estaba completamente húmedo y ella estaba completamente húmeda en cierta zona de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar mojarse los labios secos, y sigo observando como él tomaba una pequeña toalla y se secaba, se dio cuenta que Naruto alzo la mirada a la luna llena y sus ojos azules se perdieron en ella.

«_Daria todo por saber que es lo que él piensa»_

Al ver lo solitario de esa mirada, la tristeza que él llevaba la hizo sentir con ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Algo le preocupaba, ella sabia que esa mirada era de preocupación.

Solo la gran atención que tenia sobre él, la hizo escuchar el murmullo de su voz.

-Solo.- dijo Naruto con nostalgia al cielo.

-No…

A Hime le encantaba como los ojos azules cambiaban de color cuando se sorprendía por algo.

Él no pudo evitar ser sorprendido y que un rubor le cubriera las mejillas. Enfrente de él estaba la persona que mas lo confundía en estos días.

Los ojos aperlados brillaron.

Segundos pasaron, frente a frente a menos de dos metros.

Ella le sonreirá, una sonrisa picara y ardiente.

Entonces Naruto se percato que lo recorría con la mirada y ahí donde Hime lo veía, su piel ardía. No tenía camisa y su pantalón no estaba abrochado dejando ver algo su ropa interior. Él se ruborizo más y ella no mostraba vergüenza alguna. Estúpidamente agarro la toalla y se cubrió sus pectorales.

-No tienes por que esconderte.- dijo ella, su voz sensual y ronca.- me gusta verte.- camino asta el y retiro la toalla, poso su mano en donde estaba el corazón de Naruto y sonrío al percibir lo acelerado que se escuchaba.

-¿Qué haces?...- Naruto la miro fijamente, pero no retiro la mano de ella. La sensación de ser tocado por ella, no tenia forma de describirlo, sentía que Hime lo tocaba diferente a cualquier mujer con la que ha tenido contacto.

La sonrisa que ella le dio envió un escalofrío al cuerpo de él.

Ahora estaban a escasos tres pasos de distancia.

-Hueles a bosque.- ella serró los ojos y aspiro él aroma que de él emanaba. Su estomago revoloteaba y sentía que sus manos le picaban por tocar mas de él.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de cerrar los ojos cuando ella con su pequeña mano recorrió sus pectorales con suaves caricias.

Ella se alzo de puntas y aprovecho para unir sus labios con los de él.

La sensación que lo invadió fue escalofriante, sus sentidos masculinos se agudizaron y sus manos agarraron la pequeña cintura de ella. Sintió como sus pechos se comprimían con el de él. Como sus cuerpos se amoldaban para comenzar una caricia de labios.

Erosenin le había recomendado que cuando besara a alguien, se dedicara a explorar sus labios, después abrir la boca suavemente y tocar con la lengua a la chica para probar su sabor.

Cabe decir y aclarar que él nunca creyó poner en practica tan sabios consejos. Pero en estos momentos su instinto masculino comenzó a florecer y se dejo llevar, se dejo acariciar, se dejo caer sobre la hierba con ella encima de él.

Las manos de Hime Hyuuga lo recorrían como marcándolo, fue hermoso abandonarse a las caricias y al amor. Una parte escondida de lo mas profundo de su ser despertó.

Sus lenguas danzaban torpemente juntos, pero en cuestión de minutos y con práctica comenzaron a danzar en conjunto.

El aire hizo falta, por lo que renuente ella se separo de él, quedando encima, y cuando los ojos azules la miraron con el rostro sonrojado, Hime sonrío ampliamente.

Ella iba a bajar la cabeza nuevamente para besarlo pero Naruto siendo tan rápido desapareció de bajo de ella para aparecer a dos metros lejos de Hime.

El Uzumaki estaba sorprendido y muy excitado. En sus casi 18 años de edad ninguna mujer lo había trasteado como la Hyuuga.

Hime sonrío y se paro del pasto mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios algo hinchados por los besos compartidos.

Naruto respiro por más de diez minutos tratando de controlar su cuerpo y nunca despego la mirada de la aperlada. No pudo quitar su sonrojo por que la Hyuuga traía simplemente su pop de red el cual estaba claramente desacomodado por las manos de él.

-¿Por qué lo haces?.- chillo, su voz no fue tranquila ni serena, tenia reproche en su tilde, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él.

-Me gustas.- una respuesta simple y sencilla

Él frunció el ceño no creyendo las palabras de la pelinegra.

-no me lo creo.- se cruzo de brazos y trato de mirarla malo murado.- nunca me haz hablado mas que lo necesario.

-Nunca te he tratado mal.- le contesto ella.- siempre te he tratado con respeto.- no pudo evitar molestarse por no creer en su declaración.- tenia mis motivos personales para no chillar que me gustaras.

Él seguía sin creerle nada.

-No te creo.- miro dudoso el bosque que los rodeaba.- de seguro Neji esta por alguna parte y es una broma …

Ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro enojada.

-¿crees que Neji me permitiría tumbarte en el bosque y besarte como lo hice?

Un tic nervioso cruzo el rostro de Naruto. Neji era sobre protector con su familia. Él trago duro y la miro nervioso.

-aun así no te creo.- hizo un puchero con los labios y sintió nervios cuando una enojada Hyuuga se acercaba a él. ¡Demonios! Debería esconderse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¿Por qué no me crees?.- le reprocho ella, golpeándolo con el dedo en el pecho.

-Por que no eres el tipo de mujer que se fija en un cualquiera como yo.- dijo ruborizado.- eres de clase A y yo soy de la D.

La risa se escucho perfectamente borrando cualquier enojo de ella.

-por kami Naruto.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.- ¿de donde demonios sacas eso?

Él la miro seriamente

-El teme me explico que en los grandes clanes como los Uchiha y Hyuuga habían clasificación de personas que te pueden gustar.

Ella sonrío abiertamente y a él le encantaba verla así.

-bueno es cierto.- ella asintió , pero lo miro intensamente.- pero para mi tu eres de la clasificación A.- enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él, atrayéndolo a ella.- ¿sabes por que es esa clasificación?.

Él negó con la cabeza y sentía que perdía fuerza al tenerla ahí, tan cerca, siendo acorralado por sus brazos calidos.

-por que eres fuerte, decidido, guapo, con ideales firmes, nunca te rindes y serias capas de dar tu vida por tus amigos.- limito el espacio, sus alientos se mezclaban.- eres mejor que cualquiera que conozco, ami no me importa esas clasificaciones , sino lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy a tu lado, me he limitado observarte, añorarte, pero no quiero verte triste y solo.- perla y azul, miradas conectadas.- quiero darte amor .- aseguro ella.- mi amor .- y unió nuevamente sus labios.

Él sabor de Naruto era indescriptible, se sentía tan bien tener sus manos sobre su cintura ser acariciada torpemente por él. Le encantaba como comenzaban a armonizar sus bocas para besarse primero lentamente y después una batalla.

_Chispas de deseo,_

_Gemidos de placer._

Y ella nuevamente lo tumbo, quedando encima de él. Interrumpió el beso y le dijo al oído…

-déjame recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo con mis labios.

Ella sonrió cuando él ladeo la cara y le permitió comenzar el recorrido besando su cuello.

-Acaríciame Naruto.- susurro nuevamente.- con confianza.- dijo algo divertida.

Pero él solo apretaba los puños y sentía un vértigo en el estomago al sentir las caricias de Hime y los besos de ella en su cuerpo.

Hime comenzó su recorrido con sus labios por la clavícula, paso por sus pecho sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo, estaba a punto de seguir degustándolo cuando Naruto no soporto más la presión y se alzó del pasto. La pelinegra quedo sentada en la tierra y sonreía divertida por la expresión del rostro del rubio.

-Cre o o o.- dijo tartamudeando un poco y agarrando su camisa sobre su cuerpo como escudo.- que vamos muy rápido.- su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel.- tu y yo.- no sabía cómo explicarse.- no nos conocemos mucho y pienso que antes de… .- por kami, porque era difícil decir lo que sentía.- siento que vamos muy deprisa.- susurro sonrojado.

-Te ves adorable todo sonrojado.- ella se levantó y se acercó nuevamente a él.- yo te conozco más de lo que imaginas.- dijo divertida por la actitud de él, cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera provechado de la situación.- tu nombre real es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.- vio la sorpresa en el rostro de él.- sé que nadie lo debería de saber pero lo sé todo de ti, te encanta el ramen, se tu talla de ropa, sé que duermes con un adorable sombrero, sé que tu cuarto es un caos y tienes un poster de Sasuke lleno de kunais, sé que estas terminando de desarrollar una técnica complementaria del rasenga, sé que tu siguiente mejor amigo es Gaara y que le tienes cierta envidia porque él ya es kage, sé que hasta el momento nadie te había tocado como yo lo he hecho, sé que serás un gran Hokage.- a cada palabra que ella decía, Hime miraba el rostro sorprendido de él.- tienes muchas cosas buenas como malas, por ejemplo tienes tendencia a que te gusten los chicles.- hizo una mueca de fastidió.- eres un poco despistado, algunas técnicas de rendimiento mental no es lo tuyo, tienes que controlar a una bestia y te desvives por atender a otros.- limito nuevamente el espacio que los separaba.- para mi .- dijo con profunda admiración en su mirada plateada.- eres especial.- sus manos tocaron los labios masculinos y recorrieron el contorno de ellos.- me encantas, y si quieres que todo suceda lentamente me parece perfecto.- ella sonrió.- me encantaría salir contigo Naruto.

La tierra podría abrirse y no sentiría nada. El vértigo en su corazón y su ser era demasiado, ahí tenia a una de las chicas más guapa de Konoha pidiéndole que salieran juntos, que se conocieran y que la siguiera besando. Por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras.

_¿Qué debería de hacer?_

Como si ella leyera los pensamientos, contesto su pregunta.

-No pierdes nada.- le aseguro.- solo te pido un poco de compañía, comer juntos, platicar, conocernos y si te gusta lo que encuentras en mi.- sonrió abiertamente.- pasaremos a la siguiente fase, un noviazgo feliz lleno de pasión, después una boda sencilla, nos mudaremos a tu departamento y cuando tengamos hijos tendremos que cambiarnos.- con toda la sencillez y ternura que pudo reunir en su rostro termino de contarles el destino que ella quería para ambos.

Naruto no procesaba las palabras tenía en su mente tantas cosas y no llegaba a comprender casi nada.

_Citas…_

_Novia…_

_Boda …_

_Hijos…_

¡Por kami! , ¿Qué demonios sucedía?...

Naruto seguía sin responderle nada a Hime y eso que la tenía de nuevo demasiado cerca de él. La miraba pero no lograba entender nada de lo que pasaba. Era sorprendente que de la noche a la mañana alguien se le declara y quisiera estar con él.

-¿te gusto Naruto?.- ella comenzó a impacientarse y alzo una ceja en señal de que su temperamento estaba llegando al límite.- ¿te gusto?

-si.- fue corta su respuesta porque su cerebro no terminaba de creer lo que sucedía.

-Sakura es tiempo perdido, ella te ha rechazado por tanto tiempo que es mejor decir adiós y comenzar a vivir el amor.- vio como Naruto asentía a sus palabras.- si te gusto y no tienes novia, y tu corazón no está comprometido, no veo por qué no comenzar a salir y …- se alzó de puntitas y rodeo nuevamente su cuello con sus brazos.- no hay objeción alguna para besarnos…

La toalla fue tirada por él. Su cuerpo se amoldo al de ella, sus manos la abrazaron primero con algo de temor, pero después con ganas, con fervor_, ella tenía toda la razón_. _No estaba con nadie, ni tenía nada y ella quería darle todo, pues bien… por que no empezar a conocerla y lo demás el tiempo lo decidiría todo._

Sus labios comenzaron a danzar, la práctica había mejorado los besos. Ella gimió y se entregó con abandono a él. Y Naruto no pudo evitar sentir que comenzaba a tocar el cielo…

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?!.- grito alterada Sakura, quien echaba chispas en su mirada verde…

Hime la miro malhumorada, y Naruto se quedó estático…

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo se ¬¬

Me quedo muy raro XD

La culpa mi imaginación.

Esta historia está siendo actualizada semanal por que se la debía a mis queridas hermanitas, disculpen las demoras con las demás historias, pero estos capítulos son los premios de un concurso de hace tres meses y como líder tenía que subir lo prometido. Mil gracias por su compresión.

Me encantan sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, no sean malas con Hime ella es así, Naruto algo despistado, Hinata aparecerá más en los siguientes capítulos, al parecer esta historia se hará más larga.

Memna no creo que aparezca, pero no se preocupen are una historia con ellos cuatro .

Mil gracias nuevamente por comentar, no saben lo feliz que soy por saber que se toman el tiempo para leer.

Arigato

Los quiere aniyasha.


	4. verdades

NI HAO.- aquí la continuación de Gemelas. Agradezco los comentarios me alegran muchisisisiisisisimo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen XD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

GRUPO DE FACEBOOK

NARUHINA: mi camino Ninja.

.

.

.

Club hermanitas Naranja:

Capitulo para Tooz.

Mil gracias por organizar el primer concurso, espero que te guste el capitulo.

.

.

.

Advertencias: mundo alternativo Ninja. Hime es la Hinata que sale en la sexta película.

He acomodado algunos hechos del manga y anime en la historia con modificaciones para adaptarla al mundo alternativo.

Sasuke nunca se fue de Konoha, por lo que siento que Sakura no pudo madurar su amor por él. El personaje de ella puede tener OCC, aquí es muy voluble e inestable, no sabe lo que quiere.

Sin más, agradezco la atención a la historia.

.

.

.

.

**Gemelas**

**.**

**By**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4.- verdades…**

**.**

.

.

-¡¿Que demonios sucede aquí?!.- la mirada jade echaba chispas, estaba completamente sorprendida del beso que había presenciado.

Hime se acomodo la ropa y se limpio tranquilamente la tierra de su cuerpo.

Naruto se puso rápidamente la camisa y se arreglo la ropa.

Sakura se acerco a ellos con una furia desconocida en su ser.

-Naruto.- dijo toscamente, parándose enfrente de él con las manos apoyadas en la cadera.- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Él trago duro y cuando su mirada se poso en la verde sintió un frío correr por su cuerpo. _Él no podía explicarle nada por que apenas y entendía lo que estaba sucediendo._

-Yo…

-Te has quedado cayado y eso es sorprendente.- Sakura limito la distancia quedando a tres pasos de él.- ¡eres un pervertido!.- alzo su mano dispuesta a golpearlo.

El rubio cerro los ojos esperando el golpe acostumbrado que la peligrosa siempre le daba cuando estaba enojada con él.

-Nunca mas te atrevas a golpearlo.- Hime se había interpuesto y agarro la mano de Sakura apretándola fuertemente, se sintió satisfecha al ver la mueca de dolor de ella.- por muy buen medico Ninja que seas, puedo bloquear cada punto vital de tu cuerpo.- amenazo.- y el control de chakra que manejas, será historia.

La mirada aperlada con el Byakugan dejo en shock a Sakura.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando al abrir los ojos vio perfectamente como Hime impedía el golpe.

-suéltala

La orden tranquila de Naruto fue acatada no antes de mirarlo fijamente y comprender que no era necesario lastimar a la rosita, aun que ella se Moria de ganas por regresarle todos los golpes que le había dado a Naruto.

Sakura reunió chakra con su mano derecha y la aplico a la lastimada, al alzar la mirada vio como Hime se ponía enfrente de Naruto como protegiéndolo de cualquier amenaza.

-¿ A que estas jugando Hyuuga?.- dijo fríamente.

-No tenemos que darte ninguna explicación de nuestros actos.- se cruzo de brazos enmarcando sus senos.- pero te lo vuelvo advertir, no vuelvas a tratar de golpearlo.

La peli rosa soltó una risa carente de humor.

-No sabes como tiemblo de miedo.- dijo burlonamente y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Miro a Naruto.- ¿no vas a decir nada tú?

Él se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga y miro a Hime. _¿Qué podía decir?._

-¡Por kami Naruto!.- chillo nuevamente ella furiosa.- ¿no tienes nada que decirme?.- lo acuso.- gritas a los mil vientos que me amas y luego te encuentro revolcándote en el bosque con está.

Hime frunció el seño y dio un paso dispuesta a bajarle los sumos a esa rosita con unos cuantos golpes, pero Naruto le toco el hombro y le negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones.- la voz de Naruto salio fuerte y decidida.- tu siempre me haz dicho que solo amigos podemos ser, así que ya me he decidido dejar de estar de tras de una persona que nunca me amara.- miro con tantos sentimientos a Sakura.- quiero ser feliz, quiero tener novia, quiero conocer el amor, quiero vivir.- dijo con intensidad, dejando sorprendidas a las dos.

Hime curvo los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. _Estaba feliz de que por fin Naruto rompiera ese amor entupido por Sakura y se diera la oportunidad de amar a alguien más._

En cambio Sakura fue invadida por una oleada de dolor, el hombre que siempre la había mirado de una forma especial, él cual gritaba que la quería estaba rompiendo el sentimiento que tenia por ella. Y eso la afecto mucho, no sabia porque, pero si le dolió. Es cierto que amaba a Sasuke, pero también era cierto que en su mundo egoísta era bueno saber que alguien te amaba con toda su alma, pero ahora ya no tenía ese consuelo. Los ojos azules no brillaban mas para ella, sino miraban a la Hyuuga. El odio se instalo en su corazón, y sus sentimientos se acumularon llenándola de amargura. Miro la sonrisa de la causante de su sufrimiento y se juro ahí mismo que ella no lo tendría.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que ella esta interesada en ti?.- pregunto Sakura con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de un rojo profundo. Sakura miro a su amigo y siguió interrogándolo, una idea se formulo en su lindo cerebro.

-No creo que sea la chica correcta para ti.- dijo con una inocencia en su rostro que no tenia.

Naruto la miro interrogativamente.

La paciencia de la Hyuuga se rompió ante los comentarios de la rosadita.

-¿y a ti que te interesa?

-claro que me interesa la mujer en la que mi mejor amigo se fijé.- comento con una sonrisa en el rostro.- por que es importante que tenga lo mejor y sobre todo una persona que sea confiable y que no lo trate de embaucar y mentir.

Un tic nervioso surgió en la ceja de la Hyuuga.

-yo nunca le mentiría y soy muy confiable.- dijo entre dientes.

La mirada jade brillo de malicia.

-No .- su voz dura y seria se escucho perfectamente.- no eres confiable, no eres buena para Naruto.

Al escuchar tal comentario, Hime se acerco con pasos seguros a ella y la miro con tanto odio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura sonrío nuevamente.

-Por que una buena persona nunca traicionaría a su propia familia.

La sorpresa cruzo por el rostro de la pelinegra.

-Sakura .- el rubio llamo la atención de su amiga nombrándola.- creo que todo esto esta fuera de lugar. Hime nunca traicionaría a su familia.- aseguro él.- la conozco y se que es una persona confiable.

La peli rosa lo miro fijamente.

-Hime ha traicionado a su familia al besarte.- aseguro muy confiada en sus palabras. _Por que era la verdad._

Naruto asintió ante el comentario pensando _que la familia de ella no le gustaría que se involucrara con él._

-Si, se que ella merecería alguien con mas linaje…

-No es por eso.- le aseguro ella, mirando alternativamente a Naruto y a Hime.

-¡Calla!.- ordeno la Hyuuga.- no eres tu quien le tiene que decir a él las cosas.

Ahora fue el turno de él, acercarse a ellas y mirarlas alternativamente.

-¿Qué es lo que no me puede decir? .- Los ojos aperlados lo miraron con cierto temor, y fijo su vista en Sakura .- ¿dime Sakura?

-Hime traiciona a su familia pero no de la forma que tu piensas.- le aseguro.- ella no puede ser de confianza, por que esta dispuesta a traicionar a su propia hermana.

Si las miradas mataran, los ojos plateados hubieran cometido un crimen.

Naruto centró toda su atención en Hime, quien lo veía desconsolada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata en todo esto?.- le pregunto directamente a la Hyuuga, pero vio como los ojos aperlados bajaban el rostro y no respondía a su pregunta.

-por que a Hinata le gustas…

El rubio abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y miro a Sakura sin creer lo que ella le decia.

-Imposible…

-¡Eres un baka Naruto!.- chillo Sakura.- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no te hayas dado cuenta en todo este tiempo?.

-Hinata…

-Si, idiota.- le contesto Sakura.- le gustas a Hinata, por eso ella tartamudea cuando esta a tu lado, por eso se pone toda roja cuando te le acercas, hasta se desmaya si la tocas…

Él voltio a ver a Hime quien lo veía fijamente, pero sus ojos no la veía a ella, sino a Hinata. La tímida chica rara. Que a diferencia de Hime si la conocía más.

_A su mente acudieron todos los recuerdos que tenia de Hinata desde la infancia, niñez y adolescencia. Hinata nunca lo había tratado mal, por lo contrario es cierto que apenas y le hablaba cuando eran niños pero siempre había sido amable con él. Cuando se presentaron los exámenes para Chunin ella se ofreció darle copia de su examen. Y no solamente eso, ella lo había sorprendido cuando se enfrento a Neji en los combates preliminares, con una determinación de querer superarse, sabia perfectamente que no era contrincante para su primo pero no se rindió y dio lo mejor de ella. _

_También lo sorprendió cuando días después él tuvo que enfrentarse contra el genio Hyuuga en los combates finales, los nervios y las dudas lo asaltaron. Pero al platica con ella de sus temores antes de llegar al campo de batallas le hizo cobrar nuevamente la confianza en si mismo. Juro vengarla y le aseguro que le enseñaría a Neji a respetar a todos los que no nacieron siendo unos genios._

_Sakura tenia toda la razón, ¡era un grandísimo idiota!._

_Por eso Ella siempre se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba y le sonreía con calidez, ella incluso cocinaba unas bolas de arroz que se parecían a él. _

_Y Por eso arriesgo su vida por él._

_Una sensación de calidez lo embriagó. Era increíble y mucho menos inexplicable que alguien como Hinata Hyuuga se fijara en él. _

_Ella era demasiado… _

_Buena… _

_Demasiado hermosa,_

_Demasiado para él._

_Y eso lo hacia sentirse fatal y triste._

_._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

_«Lo que había temido sucedió.» _ Pensó Hime al ver como Naruto la miraba, ella sabia que él no la miraba a ella sino contemplaba el espejo de su hermana.

Apretó los puños y sintió que tenía ganas de romper algo.

Su mirada se fijo en la sonrisa triunfal de Sakura.

La muy maldita rosadita le había quitado la oportunidad de tener tiempo con Naruto. De que él también llegara a conocerla. Hinata siempre estuvo en la vida de él aun que fuera como una simple conocida. En cambio ella se mantuvo lo mas alejada posible, por que quería que Hinata fuera feliz, era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Pero no resistió mas, su ser le pedía a gritos estar cerca del sol. Y detesto que Hinata tardara en reconocer sus sentimientos.

La impotencia que sentía la estaba consumiendo.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

El silencio cayó sobre los tres, era pesado. Cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No se que suceda aquí.- dijo Neji, saliendo de las sombras y mirando a los tres presentes.- pero necesito que Naruto venga conmigo.- ordeno.- aremos una ronda para asegurar el perímetro antes de que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana llegaremos a Konoha.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Ambas siguieron en silencio cuando vieron como desaparecían por el bosque ellos.

-Si crees que has ganado te equivocas.- aseguro Hime llamando la atención de Sakura.- Hinata también luchara por él.

La peli rosa entrecerró los ojos y la miro sin entender a lo que se refería.

-No se de lo que hablas.- se dio la media vuelta y se encamino rumbo al campamento, pero Hime se puso enfrente impidiéndole el paso.

-No creas que soy una tonta, rosita.- murmuro con burla.- se por que le dijiste que Hinata esta interesada en él.

La mirada verde brillo con interés.

-Cuéntame, según tu, ¿Por qué lo hice?

Hime se acerco y ambas quedaron frente una de la otra.

-Por que Naruto puede dudar de mis sentimientos ya que no me conoce muy bien. En cambio conoce a Hinata y tu quieres que su interés se dirija hacia mi hermana.- su voz se torno fría como la noche.- si él elige a Hinata piensas que esta destinado a fracasar como tú. Ella es una heredera cotizada, perteneciente a un clan elite y tu sabes como yo, que en Konoha solo hay dos clanes poderosos.- vio la sorpresa en el rostro de la chiclosa.- piensas que ella por ser según "la débil" renunciara al amor de Naruto.- sonrío.- estas muy equivocada.- aseguro.- Hinata no es como la gente piensa, si es ella la escogida por Naruto mandara al demonio al clan al igual que yo lo are si me elige ami.

-No te creo

-Eres una estupida Sakura.- chasqueo la lengua Hime, no soportaba hablar con un ser tan insípido.- Hinata ama a Naruto y pasara por encima del clan, a diferencia de otros que conocemos que nunca se atreverían a enfrentar a su familia, a lo mejor si él se llegara a enamorar, pudiera ser que si se enfrentara a su clan.- dijo con una sonrisa.- pero como no te ama, Sasuke nunca será tuyo.

La furia de nuevo se encendió en Sakura y deseó quitarle a golpes la sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-Eres de lo peor al querer robarle a tu hermana.- la reprendió ella.

-Se que Hinata y yo seremos rivales.- se encogió de hombros.- y aremos lo que este en nuestras manos para que Naruto se enamore de alguna de nosotras dos. No le temo enfrentarme a ella. Se que la recompensa valdrá la pena, él es un hombre diferente, tiene brillo, y tu fuiste una estupida al no haberlo amado. Ahora es demasiado tarde para ti, te quedaras completamente sola, por que Naruto tiene la marca de Hyuuga escrito en él. Ya sea para mi o para mi gemela…

Hime se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el bosque, dejando a Sakura completamente sola, con un sentimiento de rabia y frialdad en su corazón.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Fíjate en lo que haces.- le regaño Neji, quien retiro con mucho cuidado un sello de explosivo en un árbol.- estuviste apunto de hacer explotar los árboles, voy a seguir sin ti, es mas seguro. Regresa al campamento.

Naruto se quedo en medio de los árboles, mirando todo y nada a la vez. Alzo su rostro y miro a la luna.

_«Hinata lo quería»_

Y él no sabia que aria al respecto, sabiendo que ella sentía eso.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí ¬¬, si lo se me quedo raro

La culpa la tiene mi imaginación XD

Quejas con ella.

Esta historia es como ya saben los premios de las concursantes del grupo de Facebook. Por eso lo actualizo rápidamente. Se que debo muchas continuaciones pero tiempo no tengo. Sin embargo se que les debo mucho ya que ustedes me alegran el día con sus comentarios.

_XD checo mi celular a cada rato._

Sus palabras son aliento en mis días de trabajo T-T, me encanta saber que les gusta lo que escribo aun que sea raro.

Por lo que haciéndome un espacio, actualizare la Novia del Kyuubi, que es el final, después Dos Minato en mundos paralelos.

Las historias están en mi imaginación y les daré continuación como pueda.

Mil gracias por leer. Mil gracias por todo.

Los quiere Aniyasha.


	5. sorpresas y confesiones

_Ni hao.- Increible que haya actualizado tan rapido XD, pero me emociono con sus comentarios y mis manos comenzaron a escribir y ¡zas!. La continuación de esta historia. XD._

_¬¬ agarrarme cuando tengo inspiración en alguna historia._

_Quiero aclarar mis gustos por las parejas, soy fiel a Irresistible Naranja (Minato y Kushina), pero también sufro de un loco amor por el NAruHina. Por lo que mi tiempo lo comparto entre esas dos parejas._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Advertencias: mundo Ninja alterno._

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos._

_._

_._

_._

_Grupo de Facebook_

_NaruHina: mi camino Ninja_

_._

_._

_._

_En esta ocasión es capitulo es dedicado a mi querido nuevo hermano manuel9321 , quien me arranco una gran sonrisa al escribir por que siempre digo que me queda raro el capitulo._

_Bien venido al club hermanito Naranja._

_._

_._

_._

_GEMELAS_

_By_

_Aniyasha_

_._

_._

_._

_Sorpresas_

_._

_._

_._

_Debería sentirse cómodo al estar acostado en su cama. _

_Debería tener sueño por el cansancio de la misión._

_Debería estar satisfecho al haber comido varios platos de ramen, y no sentir que su estomago tenia un agujero._

_Debería de golpearse y caer inconsciente para dejar de pensar en tantas cosas que solo le provocaban dolor de cabeza._

Naruto sabia que debería de dejar de mirar el techo de su habitación y tratar de encontrar ahí las respuesta a todos sus pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, pero la verdad sea dicha, _no podía sentirse tranquilo._

No podía quitase estos sentimientos que habían comenzado a salir de él y se acumulaban en todo su ser, poniendo su cuerpo un contenedor de emociones encontradas.

Suspiro pesadamente.

Además que escuchaba perfectamente la voz burlona del Kyuubi burlándose de él.

_¿Por qué su vida esta dando un giro que nunca pensó?_

_¿Por qué todo parecía estar sucediéndole a otra persona y él era simplemente un espectador?_

_¿Por qué sentía que no podía controlar su vida?_

_¡Demonios!_

La oscuridad de la noche invadía su habitación que se iluminaba por momentos cuando las nubes se movían y dejan de bloquear la luz de la luna llena. Su mirada azul se poso en la ventana.

-Estas solo por que quieres.- dijo el Kyuubi internamente bostezando.- mocoso me irritas con tantos pensamientos incoherentes, te daré un consejo.- hablo serio.- ves y dile a la Hyuuga que nos haga compañía. Esa mujer me encanta, y fue divertido ver la cara de tus compañeros al ver como ella se despedía de ti.

Naruto se sonrojo por el comentario del zorro. Y a su mente vino el recuerdo de cinco horas antes…

_Flash back…_

_Llegaron por fin a las puertas de Konoha. Se registraron en la entrada de la aldea y ahí quedaron los cuatro mirándose alternativamente, en espera de las órdenes del líder del grupo._

_Neji termino de registrarse y los miro con un enojo visible en su mirada plateada._

_-Entregare el reporte de la misión a la Hokage.- les informo.- pueden retirarse, misión terminada.- voltio a ver a su prima.- vamos Hime._

_La pelinegra desvío los ojos de su primo y miro a Naruto. Él le regreso una mirada de confusión y con un rubor en sus mejillas._

_-Vamos Naruto.- Sakura agarro la mano de su compañero para arrastrarlo lejos del alcance de la Hyuuga.- Sasuke debe de estar esperándonos._

_Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Sakura, la verdad es que no sabia que decirle a Hime o como comportarse con ella. Por lo que pensó que lo mejor era despedirse como siempre,« hacerse el olvidadizo.»_

_Pero la pelinegra se acerco a él, rompió el contacto de la mano de Sakura y le tomo ambas manos. Lo miro como si él fuera algún dios divino y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que te derrite por completo._

_-Acuérdate que quedamos en una cita.- dijo con voz terciopelada Hime.- Mañana estas libre y yo también, así que tendremos tiempo para conocernos e ir despacio.- se mordió el labio con algo de inquietud.- a menos que quieras saltarte todo eso y casarnos directamente. _

_-Yo…_

_-No digas nada Naruto, simplemente dame la oportunidad de que me conozcas, y veras que no te arrepentirás._

_Él no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa deslumbrarte por las palabras de Hime._

_-Yo no merezco tanta atención.- de seguro su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado._

_-Vales más de lo que te imaginas.- aseguro la pelinegra, sus manos dejaron las de Naruto para enredarse en el cuello del rubio y atraerlo a ella, con la clara intención de besarlo._

_La sorpresa, el vértigo y muchos sentimientos estallaron cuando Hime volvió a besarlo, ante la mirada de asombro de todo aquel que estaba ahí._

_-¡Suelta a mi prima Uzumaki! - amenazo con una gran furia.- Vamos Hime, no debes de dar este tipo de espectáculos._

_La pelinegra lo soltó a regañadientes a un paralizado Naruto._

_-Nos vemos amor.- le guiño un ojo y se fue de tras de un furioso Neji._

_-–¡ Pervertido!.- chillo fuertemente Sakura, sacando del transe a Naruto. Pero se contuvo para no golpearlo.- mira que dejar que te manoseen enfrente de todos, eres un…_

_-Sakura no tengo ánimos de escuchar tus quejidos.- Naruto se toco los labios con su mano derecha.- no le veo nada de malo.- se encogió los hombros.- sabes no iré a ver al teme, voy a ir directo a comer, me muero de hambre. Nos vemos._

_Fin del flash back_

-Vamos a buscar a la Hyuuga y dejemos que se aproveche de nosotros.- sugirió el Kyuubi.

-¡Dirás de mi!.- replico Naruto, sonrojándose por completo al pensar decirle a Hime que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.- ella de seguro…

- Te aria hombre.- le contesto.- vamos mocoso, tu primera vez debe de ser con alguien como ella, candente, excitante y bien dispuesta a complacerte.

-Piensas en puras perversiones.- se levanto de su cama sintiéndose muy acalorado.

-Yo acepto mis pensamientos en cambio tu, te ocultas debajo de esa fachada de niño bueno.

-Deja de molestarme y duérmete de una vez por todas Kyuubi.- se concentro y cerro su mente para que el demonio ya no hablara con él. Se alisto y salio por la ventana de su habitación.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Corrió libremente por el bosque que se encontraba en los alrededores de Konoha, termino en el campo de batalla donde entreno un poco, era ya casi las dos de la mañana cuando al sentir algo de frío por la brisa nocturna decidió ir de nuevo a su casa a intentar dormir.

Se interno a paso lento por el bosque y un ruido lo alerto. Siguió la pista de lo que parecía ser un entrenamiento nocturno debido al rastro de batalla y objetos que encontraba por el camino. Se detuvo de tras de un matorral espeso, movió el arbusto para mirar quien estaba levantado a esta hora, talvez podrían entrenar juntos.

_Pero sus ojos y todo su ser se paralizo._

_Se olvido incluso de respirar._

_Reconoció a la ninfa que cuando era mas chico tuvo la oportunidad de ver_.

_Esta enfrente de él_, sobre el agua realizando lo que parecía un ritual nocturno, danzaba sobre la superficie cristalina, sus movimientos eran precisos, parecía que una burbuja la tenia cautiva. De sus manos salían destellos azules, al parecer hilos de chakra, repetía los movimientos moviéndose con una destreza y sensualidad digno de una diosa del agua. Su cuerpo era precioso, un traje oscuro ajustado moldeaba cada curva, al tratar de reconocer la cara, la oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver su rostro.

A diferencia de la primera vez que lo vio, aquí pudo apreciar que su cabellera había crecido por que parecía un manto azul eléctrico cubriendo su cara.

_Trago duro…_

Quedo prendado de la imagen de ella moviéndose en círculos sobre su propio eje

Y él fue haciéndose consiente de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante tal belleza y perfección.

No quería moverse, no quería respirar, por el temor a que esa ninfa desapareciera y él no pudiera seguirla contemplando.

Minutos pasaron hasta que ella dejo de moverse y quedo suspendida en el lago.

Naruto no pudo evitar salir lo mas silenciosamente de su escondite y apresar a la ninfa antes de que pudiera desaparecer.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Ella estaba muy contenta con sus resultados su técnica de barrera estaba casi terminada, solo necesitaba entrenar mas para poder tener un mejor control de chakra.

Alzó su rostro y sonrío al ver que las nubes se retiraban y dejan ver una hermosa luna en todo su esplendor.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos y sonrío abiertamente a sus compañeros de equipo.

Pero su rostro cambio cuando contemplo con profundo nerviosismo y vértigo quien era la persona que estaba enfrente de ella contemplándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-Eres tu Hinata.- dijo un sorprendido Naruto.

La estabilidad de la pelinegra sobre el agua se rompió y ella se hundió en el lago.

Naruto corrió a socorrerla.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Kiba apretó los puños al ver quien interrumpía el entrenamiento, estaba apunto de salir e interrumpir cualquier tontería que diría o aria Naruto pero fue detenido por Shino.

-Vamos a dejarlos solos.- Shino recogió las cosas que habían utilizado. Y volteo a ver como su amigo fruncía el ceño ante la imagen de un Naruto sacando a Hinata del lago.- ha llegado el momento de dejarla ir Kiba.

La mirada oscura se centró en su amigo.

-lo se.- alzo de nuevo su mirada para ser espectador de cómo Naruto cargaba a Hinata fuera del agua y la veía con una mirada llena de admiración.- ella lo ama y ami solamente me ve como un amigo.- él a pesar de tener ganas de ir y gritarle al rubio que no tocara a su amiga, se apresuro a recoger sus cosas e irse.

-Es lo mejor .- Shino miro a una sonrojada Hinata por la cercanía de Naruto.- ha llegado el momento de que ella luche por lo que quiere.

Muy a pesar de si mismo Kiba asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.

_«Te pateare el trasero Naruto, si no aprecias un amor tan profundo como el que Hinata te tiene.»_ Ese fue el último pensamiento de Kiba al dejar sola a la pareja en el lago.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

.

Naruto corrió y se lanzo al lago para rescatar a la pelinegra, la cargo en forma nupcial y la sentó en el pasto.

Hinata estaba en estado de shock, él estaba enfrente de ella, muy interesado y observándola con esos ojos azules brillosos. Era la primera vez que la veía de una forma tan intensa, y ella sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento. Lo tenía demasiado cerca, podía sentir el aroma a bosque que desprendía él. Su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho_.« ¿Por qué la veía asi?»_

-Tu eras la ninfa.- fueron las palabras de Naruto que rompieron el silencio de ambos.

-¿Ninfa?.- pregunto suavemente Hinata, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y con sus manos juntas en señal de nerviosismo.

-Hace años que fuimos de misión te vi. Hacer lo mismo en el bosque de acco, pero cuando me acerque desapareciste.- se puso enfrente de ella y le tomo las manos.- te pregunte al día siguiente si conocías a la ninfa de agua y me ocultaste que eras tu.

Hinata miro las manos unidas y regreso nuevamente la mirada hacia el rostro de Naruto.

-Yo…

-No te desmayes por favor.- suplico el rubio al ver como el nerviosismo de ella se apreciaba en su rostro primero con un rubor muy legible y después con un rostro demasiado pálido.

Hinata respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en hacer que su cuerpo se calmara. Pero no pudo mucho relajarse cuando sentía como Naruto la tenia agarrada de ambas manos. Por lo que se mantuvo unos minutos con los ojos cerrados.

Y Naruto pudo contemplar a una Hinata desconocida para él. _Era preciosa, era sencillamente divina, como una ninfa._ Y él se sentía tan impuro al tocarla. No podía creer que ella sintiera algo por él. No podía ser cierto. Hinata era una princesa y él un plebeyo.

Los ojos aperlados se abrieron y contemplaron una mirada azul desconocida para ella.

-¿Por qué me salvaste de Pain?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra. Bajo su rostro ocultando su mirada. Naruto dejo las manos de ella para agarrar el mentón de Hinata y que le diera la cara.

Pero quedo mudo al poder leer la mirada de ella. No podía ser cierto. _¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta?_. Ahorita ella era un libro abierto y él podía leer el interior.

-Te amo.- la confesión fue sencilla en un susurro pero con una firmeza inquebrantable.

Hinata sabia que había momentos en la vida decisivos. Ella era consiente de que había llegado el momento de comenzar a luchar por su felicidad. Su padre le había dado el ultimátum de una boda arreglada. Cosa que no sucedería sin luchar por el hombre que amaba. Así que asiendo uso de todo su valor lo encaro con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Me amas?.- dijo incrédulo, OK. Una cosa era suponerlo y otra que la persona lo afirmara.- yo…

Ella se atrevió alzar su mano y darle una caricia suave en la mejilla. Sintió una electricidad tocarlo, siempre era así. No podía tenerlo cerca sin sentir que temblaba completamente al rozarlo. Le regalo una sonrisa llena de amor. Ese amor que él se gano sin pedirlo.

-Te amo.- le aseguro nuevamente.- desde hace mucho, desde la infancia.- vio la incredulidad en los ojos azules.- me salvaste de esos niños y fue ahí donde llamaste mi atención.- se lamió los labios que sentía secos, _debía de ser fuerte, debía de sacar lo que tenia adentro de ella. Confiarle a él sus mas profundos sentimientos y anhelos_.- tu.- siguió su caricia suave sobre la mejilla de Naruto.- me enseñases lo que es nunca darse por vencido, luchar por un sueño, nunca rendirse, me cautivo tu sonrisa e ilumino mi vida.- lo miro con tanto amor.- Tu eres mi sueño, caminar a tu lado, dejar de observarte detrás de las sombras y atreverme a tocarte. Has sido como una estrella fugas, algo que puedo ver pero que no puedo tocar.

Tanto tiempo en la soledad, tanto tiempo deseando, anhelando cariño y ella se lo tenia.

-Yo no se que decir…- confeso él. Esperando que ella se enojara por no poderle contestar. Sin embargo volvió a dejarlo mudo cuando le regalo una sonrisa.

-No tienes por que apresurarte a decirme algo.- su voz era sena y muy calmada. Aun que por dentro se moría de nervios.- creo que las cosas tienen que darse lentamente, ir despacio, tienes que conocerme y yo a ti. – Ella suspiro.- debo de acostumbrarme a tu presencia y poder hablarte sin temor y libremente.

_«¡Estupido!»_ Le dijo una voz mentalmente. Tienes a una linda mujer diciéndote que te ama y te quedas como un idiota sin saber que hacer. Deberías de abrazarla y prometerlo el cielo y la luna. Deberías de decirle que eres un idiota por nunca haberla notado. Deberías de besarla y llevártela a casa. Sin embargo dijo algo diferente a lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.

-Me parece sorprendente que alguien como tú, sienta algo por mi.

Ella se sonrojo aun más.

-¿No entiendo lo que dices?, ¿Cómo soy yo?.- pregunto curiosa.

-Una princesa.- dijo completamente embobado.

Hinata estuvo apunto de colapsar por escuchar tal cumplido. _«Tranquilízate»_ se repetía mentalmente, _no es el momento para perder la conciencia_. Has esperado tanto tiempo para tenerlo como esta en estos momentos.

-Para mi tu eres un príncipe…

_«Calor »_ pensó Naruto. Hacia demasiado calor y eso que estaba empapado. Nunca pensó estar en una platica de tal manera con Hinata, quien lo veía de una forma especial que lo hacia sentir como un algodón.

-gracias.- dijo y se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza completamente ruborizado.- pero no tengo la fachada de un príncipe, sino de un plebeyo. El teme diría que el de una rana.

La risa cantaría se escucho en el bosque de ella. Y él quedo prendado de Hinata. Por primera vez desde que se conocían compartían un momento mágico. Contando confidencias y sintiéndose ambos en una completa armonía.

Es cierto que estaba nerviosa, y que su corazón no dejaba de vibrar en todo su cuerpo, pero también era cierto que le encantaba estar aquí con Naruto conociéndose ambos.

Sus miradas quedaron prendadas, imposible desviarse. Y las palabras sobraban. El silencio no era incomodo sino acogedor.

_Todo estaba bien._ Pero la burbuja desapareció cuando alguien salio de las sombras y se presento delante de ellos.

-Buenas noches…

Hime Hyuuga miraba con ojos entrecerrados la escena tan romántica.

Y Naruto por primera vez se dio cuenta que estaba metido en un buen lío. Ambas hermanas estaban interesadas por él. _Quiso reír de frustración_. Nunca había atraído la atención de nadie y ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Hinata miro a su hermana y leyó el brillo de los ojos tan idénticos a los suyos. Se paro del lugar y la encaro.

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¬¬ si lo se me ha quedado rarísimo y además lo he dejado en la mejor parte.

XD pero es que si no es asi, no hay drama. XD

Y la verdad es que quiero sorprenderlos.

Espero haber logrado capturar bien la escena que mi imaginación me dio.

Quisiera que me dieran una idea de cuantos capitulos les gustaria?, por que es la historia que estará siendo actualizada semanal. Y no quiero aburrirlos XD.

Les agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios. Me hacen súper mega feliz por lo que no pude evitar actualizar esta historia XD.

Estaba haciendo el final de la novia del Kyuubi. Pero es que los finales no me gustan T-T y soy muy mala escribiéndolos.

Acuérdense que soy una principiante en esto de escribir. Por los que les pido compresión.

Y agradezco cada palabra que me han escrito. Me encanta tanto leer los comentarios.

Gracias por hacerme muy feliz.

Los quiere aniyasha.


	6. el trato

_**Ni hao.- aquí reportándome con la continuación de gemelas, agradezco sus comentarios y la buena aceptación de la historia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: mundo alternativo Ninja.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Comunidad y forum **_

_**Irresistible Naranja**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Grupo de Facebook**_

_**NaruHina: mi camino Ninja.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Este capitulo es para un nuevo hermanito**_

_**Alabdiel**_

_**Bienvenido al Club Naranja, espero que te guste el comienzo de esta batalla entre las gemelas. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gemelas**_

_**By**_

_**Aniyasha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**.**_

_**El trato**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata se levanto del pasto lentamente para encarar a su hermana.

Las miradas plateadas se encontraron y brillaron cuando entraron en contacto. No fue necesario cruzar palabra alguna para que ambas comprendieran lo que sucedia.

Un triangulo amoroso se formo. Hinata de lado izquierdo, Hime de lado derecho y Naruto enfrente de ellas.

Para Naruto era abrumador ser el blanco de un enfrentamiento tan silencio. Al parecer ellas no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Una enfrente de la otra y él como un espectador, esperando el momento de su aparición en la obra. Talvez al ser gemelas poseían la habilidad de la telepatía por eso las palabras sobraban. Él nunca pensó encontrarse en medio de una situación como esta. ¡Por kami!. Él era un inexperto en cosas de amor. En su vida esa palabra antes se definía como Sakura, quien al nunca hacerle caso él poco podía decir cual era su significado o como uno debía de actuar delante de una mujer con intensiones románticas hacia él. Ahora, era el centro de atención de no solo una sino de dos mujeres y para cerrar con broche de oro, ellas eran gemelas. Cuanta verdad tiene el teme al decirle que era un idiota en cuestiones de mujeres.

Hime rompió el silencio, con una voz serena y calmada.

-Disculpen la interrupción. Pero padre estaba preocupado por Hinata y me envío ha buscarla.- centro su atención en Naruto.- bien dicen que no existen las casualidades sino las oportunidades.- sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa carente de emoción, alterno su mirada entre Hinata y Naruto.- ya que estamos aquí reunidos, hablemos de la situación por la que los tres estamos pasando.

Y el silencio volvió a caer pesadamente. El frío de la noche podía sentirse en el aire. Pero a los tres poco les importaba la tormenta que posiblemente caería a primera luz del día.

Al darse cuenta que esos dos no dirían nada, entonces ella comenzaría la batalla.

- Hinata estoy enamorada de Naruto y are lo que este a mi alcance para que él corresponda mis sentimientos.

_«Un ataque directo»._ Así era Hime Hyuuga. Pensó Naruto.

Hinata la miro con sorpresa y confusión por un momento, la había tomado desprevenida una declaración tan directa. Pero era de esperarse que Hime realizara el primer movimiento, ella era directa y luchaba por lo que deseaba. La envidió por poder ser tan fuerte y exponer sus sentimientos a él y ella, sabiendo que se desataría una situación complicada y catastrófica.

-¿No me dirás nada?.- pregunto furiosa Hime, por lo que decidió actuar para obtener alguna reacción por parte de Hinata, comenzó a caminar en línea recta donde se encontraba un petrificado Naruto. - deseó retarte hermana por este hombre.- dijo con voz fuerte mirando los ojos azules. Aun que retaba a Hinata era a Naruto quien tenia enfrente.

Él quedo inmóvil como si tuviera un jutsu de parálisis sobre su cuerpo y le impidiera moverse, pensar o decir algo.

Hime se alzo de puntitas, rodeo a Naruto con sus manos y limito el espacio para poderlo besar.

Pero antes de lograr rozar los labios del rubio, Naruto fue jalado hacia tras cayendo en seco sobre la tierra.

Hime no pudo evitar quedar perpleja al ver que la dulce y tierna Hinata estaba enfrente de ella mirándola con esos ojos dulces pero que tenía un brillo de determinación que en muy pocas ocasiones su hermana poseía. Espero pacientemente a que ella hablara. Pero vio que un manto de lastima cubría nuevamente la mirada de su gemela. Las acciones y el comportamiento eran diferentes, podía estar casi escuchando la batalla que Hinata libraba contra su conciencia y su corazón y al verla pudo saber que la nobleza de su hermana le impedirían luchar. «_Eso si que no_, _ella no quería caridad alguna, por que si luchaban tenia esperanzas de ganar bien.»_

-No te atrevas a mirarme con lastima Hinata .- Hime entrecerró los ojos sintiendo nacer de si una gran furia , ella no necesitaba la caridad de nadie.- ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo que esta en juego?.- pregunto exaltada.- tu felicidad, mi felicidad y la felicidad de la persona que ambas amamos.- la miro con consternación y fastidio.- hemos perdido demasiado tiempo por tu culpa, y yo ya no estoy dispuesta a que eso siga ocurriendo. Espere por años que te deshicieras de esa timidez y que encaras a Naruto y le llenaras de ese amor que él tanto ha necesitado, me escondía dentro de las sombras de tus sombras para admirarlo. Me deje llevar por los votos que nos unen. ¡Pero estoy harta!. Harta de que no hagas nada, harta de verlo a él sufrir por un chicle que no le da mas que golpes. Quiero verlo feliz ya sea contigo o conmigo. – Respiro pausadamente para controlar su cuerpo y el tumulto de sensaciones que sentía.- y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Hinata se escucho las mismas palabras que siempre se repetía enfrente del espejo. Cuantas veces no se había ella reprochado todas esas cosas que Hime le dijo. Pero hasta ahora había podido reunir el valor y tratar de acercarse a Naruto. _Tanto tiempo perdido._ No pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Se sentía tan mal. Hime tenia lo que ha ella tanto le hacia falta, debía de dejarla sanar las heridas de Naruto. Ella podría darle más cosas, con una personalidad así de firme impulsaría a Naruto a ser mejor cada día, ella seria para él la fortaleza que un futuro Hokage necesitaba a su lado. Tendría a una mujer decidida y capaz. Y sin embargo… se le partía el corazón de pensar que podría ser la vida que ella tanto quería.

Hime apretó sus manos en puños para evitar no agar a Hinata y zarandearla para que hiciera algo. Pero si le iba a dejar el camino libre, quien era ella para evitarlo. Por lo que al ver que su dulce hermana no aria nada para estorbarla, se encamino a pasar de lado de Hinata e ir por Naruto que estaba sentado en el pasto contemplándolas.

-lo siento…

Fue lo que escucho Hime al pasar a lado de Hinata, quería gritarle pero no valía la pena por un rival tan débil. Quiso dar un nuevo paso pero la mano de su gemela la detuvo. Alzo la mirada para nuevamente posarla en la de su hermana, ya no encontró una mirada con lastima alguna. Sino una profunda energía y resolución en ella.

- lo siento.- repitió nuevamente Hinata.- discúlpame por mi actitud, debió de haber sido una tortura para ti quedarte mirando mi espantosa forma de actuar.- se remojo los labios y apretó mas la mano de su hermana. Se estudiaron el rostro con las miradas.- seré egoísta.- reconoció.- quiero ser egoísta contigo y con todos, quiero luchar por él por que vale mucho, quiero tratar de ser feliz , quiero llenarlo de amor.- su voz fue alzándose conforme decía sus sentimientos.- Quiero luchar contra ti por él. Eso es el camino que he elegido y no retrocederé a mis palabras.

Las miradas plateadas brillaron con destellos lilas, ambas sellaron un acuerdo de dar lo mejor de cada una por conquistar la felicidad a lado de Naruto.

Hime sonrío abiertamente y estrecho la mano de Hinata.

-Será una gran batalla y daré lo mejor de mí.

Hinata asintió y sonrío dulcemente a su hermana.

-Yo prometo dar también lo mejor de mí. Luchare con todo.- un sonrojo muy notable apareció en el rostro de la peli azul y su mirada recayó ahora en un Naruto que había sido el espectador de esta confrontación.- creo Hime que Naruto-kun tiene que estar de acuerdo con nosotras, tal vez él prefiera…

-Nada de eso.- replico Hime avanzando hasta Naruto y ayudándolo a pararse.- Naruto sabe que somos su mejor opción.- ella le sonrío a el rubio.- ¿verdad que nos darás la oportunidad de estar contigo?.- dijo acarameladamente.

La mirada azul se alterno entre Hime y Hinata que se había puesto a lado de su hermana. Él retrocedió varios pasos y desde una prudente distancia (un metro) las miro nuevamente.

Hime esta frunciendo el ceño en señal que desaprobaba la distancia impuesta por él. Hinata tenía el rostro completamente rojo y lo miraba nerviosa. ÉL cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

«_Idiota, para que piensas en algo, simplemente quédate con las dos_».- le dijo internamente el Kyuubi.

Por lo que el rostro de Naruto se convirtió en una granada igual de roja. Abrió los ojos y las enfrento.

-No entendí nada.- dijo rascándose la mejilla y completamente ruborizado.

Una venita de exaltación apareció en Hime. Quien no poseía mucha paciencia pero a él si. De haber sido cualquier otro lo habría golpeado por idiota.

-En resumen amor, Hinata y yo hemos llegado al acuerdo de que serás nuestro chico. Ambas te cortejaremos en un lapso de dos meses. En ese periodo después de haber convivido con nosotras te decidirás por una.

-Claro, si tu nos los permites Naruto Kun. Nosotras no te obligaremos.

-Ustedes ¿quieren cortejarme?.- Ambas Hyuuga asintieron. – ¿Ser su chico por dos meses? .- ellas volvieron asentir .- ¿y al final decidirme por una ?.

-No puedes quedarte con ambas Naruto. Nuestro padre no te lo permitiría y seria mal visto por la aldea que el futuro Hokage tenga dos mujeres, aun que imagínate cuantos bellos hijos podrías tener.- le sonrío Hime.

Naruto casi sucumbió al deseo de dejarse llevar por los nervios y desmayarse, al imaginarse estar con las dos Hyuuga y todos los pequeños Naruto.

- ¿Qué dices Naruto-kun?

-Que no me gusta la idea de ser la manzana de la discordia.- abandono todo nerviosismo y las miro con firmeza, con un toque de madures.- yo no quiero que peleen por mi, lo que ustedes han hecho hoy, este enfrentamiento es lo mas romántico que alguien haya hecho por mi. PERO No me gustaría causarles problemas. No creo ser un gran premio…

-Padre nos ha dado la lista de pretendientes con los que él nos quiere emparentar.- fueron las palabras de replica de Hime.- y yo no estoy dispuesta a unirme a un matrimonio de conveniencia, sin antes primero luchar por ti y si no salgo victoriosa tendré libre mi corazón y estaré en paz conmigo misma para poder plantearme otro futuro.

Las palabras de Hime fueron dichas con nostalgia y un sabor amargo.

-Queremos luchar por nuestra felicidad Naruto-kun.- Hinata lo vio con ternura.- se que no tenemos ningún derecho a pedirte que nos dejes estar contigo. Pero al igual que Hime no me puedo plantear otro futuro sin luchar por el destino que yo quiero. El cual es estar a tu lado. Se que es para ti es difícil. Sabemos de tu gran corazón y sabemos que no quieres causarnos mal alguno. Pero no los aras si no permites que intentemos estar a tu lado.

-No pueden obligarlas a casarse con alguien… .- Naruto se enojo con el líder del clan Hyuuga.- son sus hijas…

-Pero ya esta tomada la decisión Naruto. Y créeme que a padre no le gustara que nosotras estemos detrás de ti y que no acatemos sus órdenes.

Él las miro con tantos sentimientos. Ahí tenia enfrente de él dos mujeres que estaban dispuesta a luchar por él. A decir a dios al gran apellido Hyuuga. Si él aceptaba el trato, solo una podría tener la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-No abra perdedora Naruto-kun.- aseguro Hinata con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios rosas.- por que el tiempo que estemos contigo será guardado como un gran tesoro, por que si nos das permiso te cubriremos con todo nuestro amor y aun que sea dos meses solamente lo habremos vivido al máximo. Y no abra reproches al destino o a ti. Por lo contrario solo agradecimiento y los mejores deseos para que tengas la máxima felicidad que te mereces.

El frío se hizo presente, él las miraba sin entender aun, como dos Ángeles podían ser capaces de todo por él.

-acepto.- se escucho decir con una voz ronca y profunda. Su rostro estaba aun sonrojado por ser el hombre ahora de dos mujeres bellísimas.

-Entonces eres todo nuestro Naruto.- Hime se lanzo a sus brazos.- Nuestro chico por dos meses, que pienso disfrutar intensamente. Así que ahora que somos un trío.- una carcajada se escucho por todo el lugar al ver claramente el rostro de Hinata y Naruto al escucharla.- por kami con ustedes dos.- les reprocho.- se sonrojan por todo, pero es lo que somos, un trío y si ustedes se dejaran, los tres lo pasaríamos a lo grande.- volvió a reír intensamente por los rostros de los inocentes al comprender las palabras de ella.- como eres nuestro chico ¿nos acompañarías a casa?

Él asintió. Hime lo agarro del brazo izquierdo y le sonrío. Hinata se puso de lado derecho sin tocarlo pero con una tímida sonrisa al caminar a su lado.

y así , él en medio de ellas partió rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga.

Su destino había sido sellado…

Él era el sol de dos lunas.

Continuara….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

O.O

Yo me quede asi …

Si lo se me quedo muy raro.

Y solo puedo culpar a mi imaginación por el capitulo de hoy, sepan que me costo algo hacerlo por que soy muy novata en esto. Además es que mi especialidad son las historias con lemon y humor. Así que no les sorprenda que ahora que Naruto ha aceptado ser el chico de ambas esto se ponga algo candente. XD

Les agradezco todos los comentarios que fueron 23 del capitulo anterior T-T, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Mil gracias por escribir y comentar, espero no haberlos defraudado.

Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.


	7. conversaciones

Ni hao.- aquí la continuación semanal de Gemelas, la historia que me quita el sueño y por la cual recibo amenazas de muerte si no actualizo XD

.

.

Forum y comunidad

Irresistible Naranja

.

.

.

Facebook

Grupo NARUHINA

Mi Camino Ninja.

.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

Mundo alterno Ninja. Sasuke no perdió a sus padres, Jiraiya no ha muerto.

.

.

.

Gemelas

By

Aniyasha.

.

.

Capitulo Siete: sutiles conversaciones.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y aun adormitados centraron su atención en la figura que a su lado derecho dormía.

La cama era cómoda y una luz tenue iluminaba la habitación.

Ella le daba la espalda, su cabello negro brillaba aun en la oscuridad y un aroma ligero a lilas se desprendía de ese ser que dormía placidamente a su lado.

La sabana se había deslizado por su cuerpo desnudo y en estos momentos, cubría únicamente su cadera.

Se mojo los labios resecos y cierta parte de su anomia que creía dormida se despertó con sus pensamientos y también al sentir como ella realizo un movimiento tenue de su cuerpo y sus caderas desnudas se pego a él.

Una sonrisa que de seguro era pervertida apareció en el rostro de él. Naruto inclino unos centímetros su cuerpo al de ella, pegando su pectoral a la espalda limitando el espacio, alzo su pierna de su acompañante y comenzó a penetrarla en esa posición.

Los suspiros y gemidos aun en sueño de ella lo embargaban.

Sus manos presionaron los pechos que estaban deseosos de caricias.

La mirada azul se poso en el rostro de su amante, sonrojado por el placer que la embargaba. Por lo que comenzó a embestirla mas fuerte.

_Siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando la veía. En él despertaban salvajes comportamientos._

-No es justo.

Una voz sensual atrajo la atención detrás de él.

Otra pelinegra de mirada plateada lo miraba con reproche.

Ella estaba tan desnuda como ellos dos.

-Naruto.- dijo roncamente.- no es justo que solo tomes a Hinata, yo también te deseó.

Hime acercó a la espalda de él, pego sus pechos y se froto contra el cuerpo caliente del rubio, acerco su rostro y lo beso.

Naruto seguía embistiendo a Hinata pero recibía las caricias y los besos de Hime sobre su cuerpo.

No tenía palabras para describir el placer que sentía, por que no solamente era sexo, sino amor. Era el latir de tres corazones al mismo tiempo, era sentir la magia del momento. Eran caricias del cuerpo para el alma.

Esto era ser amado por dos mujeres…

_**Zas….**_

-¡Demonios!.- chillo Naruto sobandose el cuerpo al caerse de la cama, apretó los ojos y se los restregó con las manos, miro a su alredor y después centro su atención en lo que era su ropa de dormir.

Un rubor se extendió por el rostro y después imágenes de su… sueño, lo golpeo dejándolo aturdido.

Una gran risa se escucho en su interior.

El Kyuubi estaba fascinado, excitado y mas feliz que nunca.

-Mocoso eso fue el mejor sueño que te has aventado, la próxima vez podría participar contigo y así cada quien tendría una y no solamente gozarías tu sino también yo.- su sonrisa divina se extendía en el rostro.- ese es tu futuro.- el tono cambio a uno serio.- y yo estaré en cantado de compartirlo contigo.- al terminar de decir las palabras con el tono mas serio que tenia, rompió de nuevo en risas.

Naruto no le hizo caso, se encamino a su baño para borrar la prueba de haber eyaculado en su ropa interior.

Se miro en el espejo y vio algo diferente en su mirada.

-A ese brillo, que tienes en tu mirada se llama tener mujeres…- susurro mentalmente el Kyuubi.

-Deja de decirme un montón de estupideces.- se auto recrimino a través del espejo.

-Por kami mocoso, no has aprendido nada de ese maestro tuyo.- le recrimino, leyendo un pequeño libro en sus garras.- deberías de leer mas seguido lo que el pervertido te da para que aprendas a ser un hombre. Lo que siente se llama emoción sexual.- su mirada roja se centró en las letras negras que Leia.- es un aleteo en el estomago, vértigo de lo que pueda ocurrir, y una mujer hermosa a la que satisfacer.- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.- en tu caso eres afortunado, tenemos dos mujeres a que satisfacer.

Naruto seguía bañándose sin prestar atención alguna a su inquilino no deseado en él.

-¿Como seria si ellas quisieran compartir el baño contigo?

El rubio casi se cae al suelo al imaginar a las gemelas en su pequeño baño.

-Tienes razón.- le contesto el Kyuubi al leer los pensamientos de Naruto.- estarían sumamente apretados, pero como te encanta eso de hacer sándwich…

-¿sándwich?.- no pudo evitar que se escapara la pregunta de sus labios.

-Si, es un pequeño bocadillo en donde tiene dos capas y un relleno, en tu sueño tu eras el relleno y ellas te cubrían.

Y el calor de nuevo invadió el cuerpo de él, cierta parte comenzó a despertarse y un claro sonrojo le cubrió el rostro. Sin embargo no le contesto nada al Kyuubi, quien seguía molestándolo con todo tipo de comentarios.

Se vistió rápidamente y al darse cuenta de la hora reprimió un grito de frustración.

La abuela Tsunade no estaría contenta por que él llegara casi una hora tarde.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y tal y como había predicho, una enojada Hokage le dio la bienvenida aventándole un pergamino gigante en la cabeza.

-¿Y es así como quieres ser Hokage?.- exclamo furiosa la rubia sentada de tras del enorme escritorio lleno de papeles.- eres un impuntual Naruto.- hizo un seña con la mano para que se sentara a lado de ella.

-Se su pone que tenia el día libre.- se excuso él, acercándose al lugar indicado.- debería de estar durmiendo o desayunando…

La rubia le lanzo una mirada irritante silenciándolo de inmediato.

-Ser Hokage es una gran responsabilidad, y no tendrás tiempo para cosas sencillas, en tus manos tendrás la vida de toda una aldea.- alzo el mentón y lo desafió con la mirada.- si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte.- y comenzó a escribir sobre un pergamino.

Naruto lanzo un suspiro al aire y desvío su mirada a la gran ventana del despacho donde se apreciaba la aldea.

-Claro que quiero estar aquí.- dijo después de unos minutos, sus ojos veían a la gente iniciar su jornada del día.- es mi sueño, es lo que deseó.- le aseguro.- discúlpame abuela, pondré todo de mi parte.

Una vena de irritación se alzo en Tsunade.

-No me gusta que me llames abuela.- suspiro nuevamente tratando de encontrar paciencia.- hoy tendrás un día agitado.- frunció el ceño y levanto un pergamino.- aquí están todas las alianzas matrimoniales que pueden surgir.- se lo dio.

Inseguro, Naruto agarro el pergamino con demasiado cuidado, él sentía que era un animal ponzoñoso apunto de comérselo.

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto?

El rubio alzo la mirada con varios sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Son alianzas sin amor?

Los ojos chocolates brillaron y una tierna sonrisa adorno el rostro de ella.

-Naruto.- su voz fue paciente.- en un mundo perfecto todos se casarían por amor.- sus ojos se centraron en el pergamino.- la cuestión aquí es negocios, poder, tierras, fortuna, política, entre tantas cosas mas…

-No es justo.- recrimino él.- ellos deberían poder elegir…

Ella alzo la mano evitando más comentarios y tratando de encontrar las palabras para que alguien como Naruto viera mas halla de lo bueno en el mundo.

-Ellos eligen.- le aseguro.- pero eligen lo mejor para el clan al que pertenecen, y cuando eligen procuran aparte de ver todos los beneficios que el matrimonio les aportaría, eligen también a la persona, y en muchas ocasiones el afecto llega con el tiempo.

Una sonrisa triste cruzo en sus labios.

-Así que yo no tendré que pasar por esto al no tener familia.

Tsunade se apoyo con sus brazos en la mesa y lo miro con cierta tristeza.

-Tu situación es muy delicada por ser el último de un clan, y si llegaras a ser Hokage antes de casarte, el consejo de la aldea te presionaría para conseguir un buen partido.

Naruto guardo silencio pero la miraba fijamente, escuchando su futuro si él no tomaba antes las decisiones correctas.

-Yo te aconsejo Naruto decidir ahora, lo que has logrado asido por ti, eres un buen Ninja y por tus acciones vas por buen rumbo para ser Hokage, derrotaste a Pain convirtiéndote en el salvador de la aldea, tienes un nivel sobresaliente y un futuro prometedor, escoge a la persona que quieras ahora, sin la presión de nadie, escógela por amor.- le sonrío maternalmente.- y procura no tardarte tanto, por que el tiempo anuncia guerra y la muerte es fiel amiga nuestra, por lo que vive con intensidad ahora.

Un extenso rubor cubrió a Naruto.

-Bueno yo…- la miro sonrojado y nervioso.- tengo en estos momentos pues…

-¿Acaso tienes novia?.- pregunto incrédula y luego cambio a una preocupada.- ¿Sakura?

-¿Que tiene que ver Sakura en esto?- respondió Naruto

Tsunade se tranquilizo y su mirada brillo.

-¿Hinata?.- dijo esperanzada

El rubor volvió a teñir el rostro de Naruto quien asintió y se rasco el rostro nervioso.

-y también Hime.-la voz de él fue casi un susurro.

Pero Tsunade lo escucho y comprendió muchas cosas. La mirada chocolate y azul unidas se dijeron muchas cosas sin palabras.

-No se que hacer.- reconoció él.- yo no quiero lastimar a nadie abuela.

-Quédate con las dos entonces Naruto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No soy ese tipo de hombre.- dijo tristemente.- todo esto me tiene confundido, y créeme, prefiero hacer otras cosas a estar en medio de una batalla así.

Una risa cantarina se escucho en el despacho.

-Tu disfruta.- le aconsejo la rubia.- la verdad es que me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca pensé que ambas se te declararan a la misma ves.

-Cada quien lo hizo a su modo.- se sentía un poco mas tranquilo al platicar con alguien lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿Cómo sabias que le gustaba a Hinata-chan?

Ella sonrío a un mas.

-Creo que eres él único que no se daba cuenta, todo en ella lo decía, pero tu no lo notabas.

-Soy muy despistado.- miro el reloj .- ¿podré salir a las tres ?.- su voz se torno impaciente.- he quedado con Hime.

-Ella terminara abusando de ti.- dijo Tsunade mirando el pergamino que tenia en las manos.- cuídate de quedarte a solas con ella, te mira como si fueras un licor exquisito y ella esta deseosa por consumirte.

A la mente de él le vinieron todos los recuerdos de los besos que Hime le había robado.

Tsunade lo miro intensamente.

-También cuídate de Hiashi, no creo que le agrade la idea de que ambas estén de tras de ti.

Naruto comenzó a sudar frío al pensar en lo que diría su ahora doble suegro.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Eran las tres veinticinco de la tarde y aun él no aparecía.

Hime estaba recargada sobre un árbol cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Aun estaba algo alterada por la plática que Hinata y ella tuvieron con el líder Hyuuga. El padre de ambas había demostrado su completo desacuerdo a la relación que ambas comenzaron con Naruto o como su padre le llamaba, el portador del Kyuubi.

Ni Hinata ni ella, le veía nada de malo que Naruto tuviera por dentro un demonio tan poderoso como el nueve colas.

Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño al ver quien la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Así que esperas al dobe.- la mirada oscura del Uchiha la escaneo de abajo hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño ante la vestimenta que ella traía. La camisa de red no era el típico top que traía debajo de la chamarra. En esta ocasión la prenda era una camisa de red negra que le amoldaba la figura y dejaba a la vista solo parte de su delgada cintura. Traía una falda ajustada que enmarcaba perfectamente sus caderas y esterilizaban sus piernas. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta con su típico fleco, también traía su estuche de armas Ninja colgadas en la cintura. Y unas sandalias de tacón. El rostro de porcelana estaba cubierto por un tenue maquillaje que solo resaltaba la belleza que poseía. Pero lo más cautivante en estos momentos era la mirada aperlada. Una distinta a la que él conocía.

-Si ya terminantes de comerme con los ojos.- ella se cruzo de brazos remarcando mas sus pechos.- lárgate de aquí.

-¿Qué es eso de que andas con el dobe?

Ella hizo un puchero con los labios.

-¿y a ti que te interesa?

El ceño se frunció y el limito el espacio a quedar a menos de un metro de distancia.

-Me besaste y yo creo que eso me da derechos.

Una risa carente de alegría y si llena de cinismo soltó Hime.

-¿Y por un beso estas exigiéndome explicaciones?.- ella lo miro como si fuera una simple basura.- no se te olvide Uchiha que fue por una apuesta que yo te bese, no por que tenga sentimiento alguno por ti, para mi no eres mas que un niño mimado del clan Uchiha.

-Pues tus acciones son diferentes a tus palabras.- la acorralo contra el árbol.- precisamente en estos momentos estas temblando.

Ella le sonrío y alzo sus manos a su cuello según con la intención de besarlo.

Sasuke se inclino para rosar los labios de la Hyuuga, pero cuando las manos de ella lo tocaron una descarga lo hizo retroceder.

La mirada aperlada estaba furiosa al igual que la Uchiha.

-Yo nunca me he insinuado a ti, te vuelvo a repetir que el beso fue para pagarte la apuesta que perdí ante ti.- se trono los dedos y lo agarro de la solapa de su camisa.- te repito que no tengo interés alguno en tu lindo rostro. Yo amo a Naruto Uzumaki, el es mi novio en estos momentos y si te cruzas en mi camino para molestarme.- activo el byakugan.- te quedaras sin descendencia.- lo amenazo.

-Es incomprensible que contemples al dobe como tú mejor opción.- se soltó de su agarre.- deberías sentirte a lagada de que yo te dedique mi atención.- alzo una ceja y la encaro.- tú sabes tu deber con tu clan, lo que es mejor para ti. No eres ni estupida, ni idiota para saber lo que te conviene.

Ella lo miro fríamente.

-¡al diablo el clan!.- chillo ella.- yo a diferencia de ti, pienso hacer todo lo que este a mi alcancé para luchar por lo que yo deseó.

-Naruto escogerá a Hinata.- declaro él.- ese es el resultado de este estupido acuerdo que según ustedes tres llevan a cabo.- y el curvo sus labios en una sonrisa fría.- y dudo que se quede con ella, por que tu hermana esta destinada para alguien mas y no para alguien como el dobe.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?, él es tu amigo.- le recrimino la pelinegra

Los ojos negros brillaron con un oscuro sentimiento.

-Se que es mi amigo, por eso he decidido que se quedara con su gran amor, Sakura.

-Claro ahora la quieres dejar después de usarla.- los ojos aperlados brillaban de una furia casi desbordante de indignación.- quieres que él sea un segundo plato cuando puede tener lo mejor de lo mejor.

Él volvió a acorralarla y ella no puso objeción alguna.

-Tu eres para mi.- Sasuke lo dijo carente de emoción alguna.

-Por que tu familia así lo ha decidido.- la mirada de él brillo.- Pero no Yo, y eres pésimo para cortejar a una mujer. Estas demasiado acostumbrado que ellas caigan a tus brazos. Pero yo soy diferente Uchiha y a mi no mi importa lo que diga mi familia y tu familia.

Las miradas echaban chispas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

La voz de Naruto atrajo la atención de ambos. Un sentimiento conocido lo invadió. _«Celos»._ No le gustaba la forma en que Hime era acorralada por Sasuke.

La pelinegra empujo a Sasuke lanzándole una mirada de odio. «_Primero muerta antes de ser la mujer de Sasuke»_

Se acerco a Naruto y se lanzo a sus brazos. Él le correspondió el abrazo y alzo el rostro para ver a Sasuke quien lo miro odio.

El olor a bosque de él la lleno de confianza y de una gran sensación de paz.

-Vámonos de aquí.- susurro la pelinegra.

Naruto asintió. Cuando su mirada busco nuevamente a Sasuke no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Comenzaron a caminar cada quien perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Hime?.- pregunto Naruto con ternura en su voz.

La Hyuuga alzo el rostro y suspiro profundamente. Lo galo a uno de los campos de entrenamiento y ambos se sentaron en el pasto.

Ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él y agarro su brazo apretándolo a su cuerpo.

Ambos sentados miraban el campo de entrenamiento numero nueve.

-Me gusta tu olor.- ella suspiro fuertemente.- me trae paz.

Naruto estaba sonrojado al notarla tan cerca y en una situación tan cómoda. Repara en como la falda se ajustaba y se alzaba mas al estar sentada y como su brazo derecho era prisionero de sus… estaba en un lugar muy blandito. Ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro apoyándose de él como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

-Tú eres la que hueles bien.

Ella se apretó más cerca de él.

-Padre lo sabe todo.- se hizo un silencio incomodo.- y hemos llegado a un acuerdo. En estos momentos todo esta sucediendo tan rápido y siento que pierdo el control de las cosas. No me gusta no saber a donde voy.

-Todo saldrá bien.- ahora él inclino la cabeza y se apoyo en la de ella.- no permitas que nadie ejerza coerción sobre ti, tu eres la única que decide.

-Bese a Sasuke.- reconoció ella y sintió como Naruto se tensaba al escucharla.- me gano en un entrenamiento y me reto a besarlo.

-¿y?

-Y sabia a sopa fría.- reconoció ella.- confieso que me da temor encadenarme a una persona así.- alzo su rostro y miro a Naruto, limito la distancia y lo beso.- tu sabes a tarta de queso.-dijo al momento de separarse de él.- y no existirá alguien antes de ti.

-¿no entiendo?

Ella le acaricio el rostro.

- Que tu serás quien me haga mujer.- su voz se torno como una caricia y con una convicción inquebrantable.- mi primera vez será contigo, antes que termine estos dos meses, serás mío en cuerpo Naruto…

Y ante semejante amenaza él se quedo sin palabras.

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

O.O

Y yo me quede asi

No me pregunte que paso aquí, si lo se me quedo super rarisisiismo.

Pero es que trato de enfocarme en como los tres van a vivir esta historia, quiero detalles, escenas, pensamientos.

Esto es lo que mi loca imaginación me dio.

Espero que les guste y que continúen dejándome los comentarios que me iluminan y me hacen actualizar lo más rápido posible.

Mil gracias por cada palabra. Soy fiel admiradora del público.

Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.


	8. Noviazgo bajo el régimen de poligamia

Ni hao.- yo aquí de nuevo con una pequeña continuación XD, el trabajo me abruma y tengo muy poco tiempo, aun que hago todo lo posible para actualizar y no quedarles mal.

Esta continuación es la aparición del padre de la novia, para que nos demos cuenta de la situación en el clan Hyuuga.

Y todas las opciones de matrimonio para las gemelas.

.

.

.

.

Gemelas

By

Aniyasha.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8

Noviazgo en contrato de Poligamia.

.

.

.

Hiashi Hyuuga miro al pretendiente con una calma que no sentía.

-No creo haber escuchado bien.- la voz salia algo forzada y ronca.- ¿no puedo tener su permiso para tratar a Hinata?

El rostro del líder Hyuuga no mostraba nada, solo serenidad.

-Mi Hija acaba de acordar un noviazgo…

El pelinegro que escuchaba atentamente las palabras del que quería que fuera su suegro, no podía creer que en menos de una semana todos sus planes se vinieran abajo. Sus ojos oscuros como la noche brillaron y unos puntos rojos se apreciaban en el iris.

-Hinata tiene novio.- no fue una pregunta la que realizo él. Sino la situación por la que ahora se encontraba a la que él consideraba digna de llevar su apellido.-¿Quién es el afortunado?.- pregunto con rencor en la voz.

Hiashi alzo una ceja al escuchar el tono de voz y como cambiaba las facciones del hombre que había venido a pedir a Hinata en matrimonio.

-Uzumaki Naruto…

Al escuchar a su rival sintió un agujeró abrirse en su estomago. Cerró sus oscuros ojos y trato de tranquilizarse. _Era una gran competencia y debería de estar feliz por que Hinata amaba al rubio._ Pero no pudo evitar apretar las manos y convertirlas en puños. _El sabía perfectamente que Naruto aun que era un joven con muchas cualidades tenia preferencia por los colores fuertes, como el rosa._ Sin comprender aun como había surgido este noviazgo en su mente la batalla comenzó _entre la conciencia y lo que él mas deseaba._

-Hay algo mas que debes saber.- Hiashi junto sus manos y en su mirada hubo un brillo que él pelinegro no pudo identificar.- El noviazgo es bajo el régimen de poligamia.

Si hubiera sido posible el líder Hyuuga hubiera capturado la expresión del rostro del pretendiente.

-¿Poligamia?.- dijo aun sin creer lo que escuchaba, era estupido y poco común utilizar ese régimen en la heredera de un Clan.- ¿Cómo es posible que autorizara semejante barbaridad?.- su voz fue brusca e irritante.- Hinata es única y no necesita tener un periodo de noviazgo para que la elijan de cuantas mujeres tenga el novio.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, pero te conozco y me agradas Itachi, por lo que are una excepción contigo.- vio como el pelinegro volvía a tomar control sobre su carácter.- Hinata y Hime fueron las que exigieron ese contrato de noviazgo poligámico, ellas están entusiasmadas con Uzumaki, y analizando la situación, él es casi un candidato apto para mis hijas. Sin embargo a un no he platico con él, y existen muchas formas de que alguna de ellas desista de su interés por Uzumaki. Considero que si estas interesado en Hinata puedes hacer algo al respecto.

Las miradas fijas brillaron de entendimiento.

-Agradezco su atención.- Hizo la reverencia correspondiente.- y por su puesto que are algo al respecto, buenas tardes.

Se escucho como se cerró la puerta y el líder Hyuuga abrió de su escritorio el cajón derecho, sustrajo de el una fotografía de su familia. Cuatro hermosas mujeres. Hana en medio de sus gemelas y la pequeña Hanabi.

Aun le costaba creer la plática que sostuvo hace unas horas con sus gemelas…

_**Flash Back**_

-Aquí esta la decisión del prometido escogido.- Hinata le entrego a su padre un pergamino con un listón plateado.

-y Aquí esta mi decisión.- Hime entrego al igual que su hermana un pergamino con un listón Azul eléctrico.

Hiashi agarro los dos pergaminos y fijo nuevamente su mirada en sus Hijas.

-Siéntense.- ordeno el líder Hyuuga para leer el nombre de los prometidos.

Hinata y Hime se sentaron enfrente de su padre, era muy temprano alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Pero la situación ameritaba un ataque directo como Hime había sugerido. Tenían la ventaja del factor sorpresa. Las dos se encontraban nerviosas, y no apartaban la vista del padre de ambas al leer el nombre del futuro yerno.

El corazón de ambas era lo que cada una escuchaba y estaban seguras que su padre era capaz de escuchar el latido acelerado. Años de práctica fue las que la mantuvo a ambas en postura seria y rígida no dando a conocer nada através de sus rostros o postura.

-Uzumaki Naruto.- la voz de Hiashi fue un susurro.

Hime rara vez sentía miedo de algo, pero su padre al escucharlo decir el nombre de Naruto se escucho tétrico y como si quisiera tenerlo enfrente y matarlo.

Hinata solo se sonrojo y respiro profundo para concentrarse en la batalla que su padre libraría en contra de ellas.

La mirada aperlada de Hiashi se volvió una fría y con un gran augurio de muerte.

-¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?

-Ninguno padre.- Hime no retrocedería ante la expresión de furia de su progenitor.- he elegido al candidato correcto.

Hiashi centro su mirada en Hinata.

-Bajo ninguna forma voy a aceptar a ese como novio de alguna de ustedes dos.- rompió ambos pergaminos.- vuelvan aquí cuando tenga a alguien aceptable.

-él es aceptable padre.- volvió a reclamar Hime.

-No puede ser el novio de ambas…

-En eso no estamos de acuerdo.- Hinata por fin hablo con fuerza y resolución.- Naruto-kun pertenece al Clan Uzumaki, el puede estar bajo el régimen de poligamia según las leyes de Konoha…

-Nunca aceptaría que ustedes dos fueran las esposas de él.

-Y Usted nunca nos obligara a ninguna a aceptar a alguien que no deseemos.- Hime alzo la voz y lo miro con un gran enojo.- podemos ser tus hijas pero tenemos sentimientos, y vamos en contra de esos contratos sin amor.

-Las he educado para respetar a su clan, hacer lo mejor para el clan y la familia Hyuuga. No permitiré que no cumplan con lo que tienen que hacer.

-Respeto a mi clan, soy una digna Hyuuga pero lo que quieren es venderme al mejor postor y eso padre no estoy dispuesta.- volvió a reclamar Hime.

-No ganaremos nada con alterarnos.- Hinata le agarro la mano a Hime para apoyarla y evitar alguna locura por parte de ella.- no hemos venido ante ti padre para causar problema alguno al clan, no veo por que Naruto-kun no es apto para nosotras…

-Te diré lo que tiene por que la lista es más corta, Uzumaki es el portador del Kyuubi, Hijo del cuarto Hokage y el último del clan Uzumaki.

-El clan Hyuuga lo que desea es mas poder.- vio como su padre asentía.- y Naruto encaja perfectamente en eso.- no le dio tiempo a su padre de negar sus palabras, Hinata continuo.- como portador del Kyuubi, como heredero del clan Uzumaki, como Ninja elite y como Hijo del cuarto Hokage y como futuro Hokage, él también posee la misma clase social que nosotras tenemos, ¿Qué resultaría de la fusión de un Hyuuga con alguien como él?

La mirada aperlada del líder Hyuuga brillo de entendimiento, pero era muy arriesgado aceptar el trato de sus hijas.

Hinata tendió otro pergamino.

-Ahí esta el contrato de noviazgo bajo el régimen de poligamia, Naruto al ser el ultimo de su clan puede ejercer ese derecho.

-Las dos no se pueden casar con el…

-y no lo aremos.- dijo Hime mas calmada.- el trato es este padre.- suspiró profundamente.- el noviazgo será de dos meses, después él podrá elegir a alguna de nosotras dos.

-Si yo fuera la elegida.- Hinata apretó la mano de Hime sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su padre.- renunciaría a mis derechos como líder del clan pero seguiría siendo parte de la familia principal. Pero si Hime fuera la elegida yo me uniría en matrimonio a quien se considere como el mejor partido para el clan.

Hiashi las miro alternativamente.

-Estamos dispuestas a ceder nuestra vida al clan, quien no sea la elegida padre.- Hime alzo el mentón.- podrás utilizarnos como desees y no nos opondremos, tendrás a una digna heredera Hyuuga.

-Si no lo haces por nosotras, recurro a la promesa que le diste a nuestra madre antes de morir.- no le gustaba chantajear a su padre pero Hinata sabia que necesitaba todo recurso disponible para que él accediera.- le prometiste que velarías por nuestra felicidad y Naruto-kun es lo que deseamos.

El líder Hyuuga las veía sin realmente verlas, estaba analizando cada dato y sopesando las consecuencias.

Ellas estaban nerviosas pero firmes.

-Tienen los dos meses.- suspiro derrotado.- la elegida por Uzumaki, estará ligada a la familia principal al igual que los hijos que resultara de esa unión. – Sentencio.- la que no sea elegida, se convertirá una digna heredera cumpliendo el deber hacia su clan con el mejor prospecto que el consejo Hyuuga designe.

Ambas asintieron a las palabras de su padre.

-y si alguna de ustedes dos quieren romper este noviazgo dentro del periodo de dos meses lo puede hacer.- vio la sorpresa en los ojos plateados de las gemelas.- quiero que el Novio venga a platicar conmigo en una semana.

Volvieron a sentir ambas.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Fue difícil mantener una postura inerte ante los acontecimientos del día.

Primero la platica con sus hijas, no podía comprender el interés en el Uzumaki, en Hinata había notado cierta admiración en él, pero en Hime no lo sospecho. Tenia casi la certeza de que Hime buscaría la mejor opción y se casaría con algún heredero para que ella pudiera ser una heredera también, pero al parecer no les importaba que el novio solo poseyera un buen apellido, de ahí en fuera todo lo demás era simplemente nada.

Naruto era un candidato con poco potencial para lo que él deseaba como padre de sus hijas.

Aun que también cierta parte de él tenia curiosidad…

La unión de la sangre de **un Uzumaki poseedor del Kyuubi** y un Hyuuga era algo que valía la pena tener en cuenta. El niño o niña nacida de esa unión, tendría una línea de sangre muy especial.

Y por otro lado tendría a una heredera accesible para mantener el buen apellido Hyuuga.

La cuestión aquí, era que los **dos Uchiha** estaban interesados en sus hijas.

La unión de un Uchiha con un Hyuuga era interesante.

Aun que también la unión de un Hyuuga con **Kasekage**…

_Las piezas estaban repartidas, las opciones todas demasiado interesantes…_

_Ahora era cuestión de moverlas adecuadamente…_

_Al final de cuentas tenia a tres Hijas dignas de ser la heredera…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara…

0.0

Y nuevamente me quede con la sensación de que me quedo raro.

Quise compartir esta escena que mi loca imaginación medio, aun que no se si capture todo lo que quería darles a entender, para mi que **Hiashi estaría entre preocupado, indignado y calculador.**

Ustedes que opinan?

Seguiré con la actualización el lunes. No creo tener tiempo pero les dejo este avance.

Los quiere aniyasha, mil gracias por comentar me hacen súper mega feliz.

_Capitulo nueve: Una mirada que provoca calor…(la cita de Hime y Naruto)_

_Su mirada era plateada con destellos lilas y le asían sentir tanto calor, no utilizaba técnica alguna, pero alteraba todos sus sentidos._

_Capitulo Diez.- Celos… ( la cita de Hinata y Naruto)_

…


	9. Chapter 9

Ni hao.- aquí yo reportándome con la continuación que les prometí.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Esta continuación es dedicada a un día especial mi cumpleaños, hoy cumplo XV.

O.O

Así que me dejaron escribir y aquí esta lo que mi loca imaginación me dio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**FORUM Y COMUNIDAD**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK**

**NARUHINA: MI CAMINO NINJA.**

**.**

**.**

**. CLUB LADO OSCURO NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

**Mundo Ninja alterno, Jiraiya no murió, ni el clan Uchiha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GEMELAS**

**BY**

**ANIYASHA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9.- Una mirada que provoca calor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hime le acaricio el rostro.

- Tú serás quien me haga mujer.- su voz se torno como una caricia y con una convicción inquebrantable.- mi primera vez será contigo, antes que termine estos dos meses, serás mío en cuerpo Naruto…

Y ante semejante amenaza él se quedo sin palabras, la mirada de ella tan firme, transparente con destellos lilas le hacia sentir tanto calor. No utilizaba técnica alguna, pero alteraba todos sus sentidos y nublaba sus pensamientos.

Ella se acomodo en el rezagó de él. En rosco sus manos en su cuello encarcelándolo y dejándolo sin fuerza alguna quedando a completamente a su merced.

A Naruto le hormiguearon los labios cuando noto el aliento de ella sobre sus labios_, en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a la caricia de un beso. _

El cuerpo de él se lleno de sensaciones nunca antes conocidas ni exploradas, sabia que deseaba las caricias, sabia que en él crecía una necesidad de esas muestras de cariño. Por lo que fue él quien limito la distancia de un suspiro y suavemente cubrió la boca de ella, cuyo sabor a cereza le gustaba.

Los labios de Naruto revolotearon sobre la de ella, una, dos veces, en un atisbo de caricia que no hizo más que incitarla.

Ella se apretó al calor del cuerpo de Naruto, y sus manos se pasaron sobre las hebras doradas atrayéndolo más a ella. Quería devorarlo, por lo que al sentir como él tímidamente abría su boca y como buscaba su lengua buscaba la de ella, gustosa se entrego a un beso apasionado.

Las manos de Naruto que acariciaron la espalda con algo de inseguridad en un principio comenzaron a sentirse en más confianza. Él olvido el lugar, olvido la cordura y sobretodo la timidez, por lo que se atrevió a que su instinto dominara la situación y que su cuerpo comenzara a responder como quería. Su mano derecha se debutó en el muslo de la pierna aprisionándola, avanzó hasta llenar a una zona tan blanda y que atraía mucho la mirada. Acaricio suavemente el contorno de sus pechos sobre la tela de esa blusa ajustada. Se escucho un gemido que no sabia si provenía de él o ella.

El oxigeno fue necesario por lo que Hime dejo de besarlo para esconderse en e cuello de él y comenzar a trazar una línea de besos en su clavícula. Su lengua jugueteo con el lobulo de la oreja de él, provocando un inmediato jadeo.

El sonido de voces y chillidos de personas los atrajo al mundo de nuevo.

Ella se atrevió a mirarlo, sonrojada por la situación. Quedando prendida de la imagen de él. Se veía mas despeinado que de costumbre, la banda Ninja no estaba por que ella la desato cuando le agarro el cabello. Los labios hinchados, pero sobre todo una mirada de posesión, una mirada maligna, una mirada que era por ella, para ella…

Naruto al contemplarla sonrojada y excitada, no podía explicar como alguien que aun que llevaba años tratándola apenas y la conocía. Hime era encantadora, prendía en él una chispa lo hacia estremecer y se sentía alagado de que ella le robara besos y mostrara una ternura que muy pocos conocían. Hime Hyuuga era fría y distante con todos, pero con él se mostraba como un dulce derritiéndose entre sus brazos y que kami lo ayudara, por que su sabor y su calor le comenzaban agradar demasiado.

Las voces se escucharon mas cerca por lo que emitiendo un suspiro de frustración al ser interrumpidos de tal manera ella se levanto sin gana alguna del rezago de él. Se acomodo la ropa y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-tenemos toda una tarde para conocernos, así tienes dos opciones.- dijo ella mirándolo atentamente.- ¿podemos continuar esta cita en lugares públicos o podemos continuarla en tu departamento?

Hime lo veía con un brillo malicioso en su mirada que estaba enfocada en cierta parte que se notaba en él.

¡Demonios!

Tenía mucho calor, demasiado calor…

Y sobre todo estaba algo frustrado, irritado, sensible, excitado, sonrojado… tantos sentimientos y sensaciones…

_Grrrrrrrrr_

Pero su estomago se encargo de resolver la situación, ya que las palabras no salían de él.

Una risa cantarina se escucho.

-ok.- sonrío abiertamente.- vamos a comer algo, dicen que a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago.

Y nuevamente se dejo arrastrar por el torbellino de Hime Hyuuga hacia la aldea Konoha.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, y un despistado Naruto no notaba las miradas de asombro de la población. Sin embargo Hime si estaba atenta de los susurros, comentarios.

Y ella se enorgullecía de tener a Naruto como su acompañante. Se colgaba del brazo de él como una novia feliz y atenta a cada palabra del rubio.

Su elegancia, su porte y su confección siempre habían atraído las miradas de la gente de Konoha. Ella a diferencia de Hinata mantenía cierta distancia con todos por pertenecer al clan Hyuuga, era así como alguien de su clase social y linaje se tenía que comportar. Mantenía cierto aire de misterio alrededor de ella, y para muchos Hime Hyuuga era la princesa de hielo.

Pero en estos momentos, a lado de Naruto quien atraía las miradas por su acompañante nadie podía decir que Hime fuera fría en estos instantes. Ella caminaba sensual, la mirada aperlada brillaba, y los labios tenían una pequeña sonrisa.

Una pareja perfecta. Ella contrastaba con él.

Un sol y una luna…

Y Naruto seguía despistado ante las miradas de asombro, curiosidad y envidia, él platicaba animadamente de las injusticias a las que la Hokage lo sometía.

Llegaron al restaurante de ramen.

El aroma delicioso hizo sonar nuevamente el estomago de Naruto.

Se sentaron en la barra.

Ayame al verlos entrar su mirada fue de completo asombro al igual que todos los que estaban ahí reunidos.

-Quiero un Mizo asteui.- dijo la Hyuuga llamando la atención de Ayame.

La castaña miraba asombrada la unión de manos del Uzumaki y la Hyuuga.

Naruto se sonrojo cuando escucho la orden de Hime, ese platillo era un tazón grande especial para las parejas, por que la cuestión era que el fideo se comiera entre los dos y terminaran en un beso.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

El sonido del estomago de Naruto atrajo a la realidad a la castaña.

-Eres tan amable.- su voz fue sutil pero con un toque de amenaza y autoridad.- de traerme nuestro platillo.- la miro de esa forma en que su padre pedía las cosas y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.- MI NOVIO, esta hambriento.

La castaña asintió y aun no creyéndolo fue hacer la orden.

La Hyuuga le devolvió al Uzumaki una mirada de Inocencia que le arranco una carcajada al rubio.

-No te enojes con Ayame.- dijo aun sonriente.- esta asombrada, es la primera vez en diecisiete años casi dieciocho que vengo con novia a este lugar.

Hime no pudo evitar hacer un puchero con los labios.

-Estaba ida. Tuve que repetir mi orden.- se quejo infantilmente.

Él le volvió a sonreír.

-Todos nos han mirado así, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Pensé que no lo habías notado.

Él le devolvió una mirada inocente y se rascó la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo.

-Por su puesto que lo note.- susurro bajito.- era la envidia de muchos, y curiosidad de otros.

-y eso que aun no saben del noviazgo múltiple.- miro el lugar.- imagínate el asombro cuando sepan que eres doblemente Hyuuga.

Un tic nervioso comenzó a palpitarle en la ceja a él.

-¿Neji lo sabe?.- volvió a decir en un susurro atrayendo la mirada aperlada.

-Hinata se lo dijo.- también bajo la voz.- puso la misma cara de mi padre.

Al pensar en el ahora su suegro Naruto sintió un vértigo en su estomago.

-quien por cierto te ha invitado a cenar dentro de una semana.

«Estoy muerto», podía ver claramente su muerte a manos del líder Hyuuga y a Neji enterrándolo.

-no permitiremos que te hagan daño.- le agarro la mano y la apretó suavemente.- nosotras te defenderemos.

Él sonrío tristemente imaginando una muerte a tan joven de edad.

-¿Cómo fue la platica entre ustedes y mi adorado suegrito?.- susurro tratando de sonar alegre.

-Mi padre es un enemigo muy hábil, para vencerlo teníamos que utilizar la inteligencia. Aun que reconozco que me daban ganas de golpearlo hasta que entendiera pero Hinata siendo como es, utilizo el cerebro y palabras.- soltó un suspiro y le contó la platica en resumen.

Naruto escucho atentamente el trato que llegó.

-No es gusto.- reprocho él.- y ustedes dos no debieron de prometerle que estarían a su disposición.

La mirada aperlada tenía cierta tristeza.

-Hemos sido educadas para el deber con los nuestros.- hablo con un tilde de orgullo.- muy a pesar de nuestros deseos sabemos nuestro deber y aun que no estamos de acuerdo en todo somos Hyuuga. Hinata como heredera principal tiene una educación muy arraigada, siempre le han dicho, recordado, educado y la entrenado para ser una digna Hyuuga. Mi padre al ver mis cualidades decidió tratarme con la misma exigencia y el mismo entrenamiento. La cuestión es que mi hermana por ser mayor, ella es la que atrae más miradas del clan Hyuuga. Muy en el fondo sabemos que no podemos ser completamente egoístas, por lo que una tiene que ser libre y la otra cumplir con el deber.

-no me gusta esta situación.- le acaricio el rostro.- tu y Hinata merecen ser felices.

Ella le sonrío.

-Créeme que seremos muy felices por dos meses.- su mirada brillo de malicia.- pienso aprovecharme de ti.

Y aun que ella lo decía con una sonrisa en los labios, él sintió que no era completamente sincera, se le oprimía el corazón al ver una tristeza en sus ojos. «_¿Podría quedarse con las dos?»._

-No me gusta esa mirada.- su tono calido cambio a uno frío y sus labios se hicieron una línea.- lo que menos deseó de ti, es tu lastima.

-Hime yo…

Ella le gano las palabras

-Quiero impresionarte.- dijo Hime.- quiero cautivarte y que caigas a mis brazos, quiero que me regales aun que sea un pedazo de tu corazón por que tu ya tienes el mío.

Ella se acerco lentamente, con los ojos abiertos, se mojo los labios y casi nada de distancia sonrío ante la cara de asombro del rubio. Él la veía fijamente con esos enormes ojos azules hermosos y bellos que tanto le gustaban, fue solo un rose. Un beso suave y delicado.

Que dejo mudo a todo aquel testigo.

Ayame chillo, no supo si de emoción o por la sorpresa interrumpiéndolos y dejando el plato de comida con mayor fuerza de la necesaria en la barra.

La Hyuuga alzo una ceja y la miro con irritación.

Naruto estaba sonrojado.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Es la primera vez que escucho chillar a Ayame tantas veces.- comento Naruto mirando la cartelera del cine.

-fue la sorpresa.- Hime veía los horarios de las películas.- nunca te habían visto conmigo y siendo tan abierto a muestras de cariño en publico.

El calor en ningún momento lo había abandonado, Hime lo tocaba con delicadeza, dulzura y pasión.

-Supongo que no me volverá a ver de la misma manera.- recordó el asombro de los ojos castaños, al ver como Hime le daba de comer y cada fideo terminaba en un beso. El ramen supo fantástico. Pero se limito a comer solo tres platos por que Ayame casi los corre del lugar.

-veremos esta.

Los ojos azules miraron con horror lo que escogió Hime.

-¿te gusta eso?

Ella pago los boletos y lo arrastro a la sala numero cuatro.

-Soy una gran admiradora de Ero-sanin.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, ellos se sentaron en la primera fila de arriba, en una esquina.

Con palomitas en una mano y refrescos en la otra.

Naruto muy pocas veces había ido al cine, las pocas películas que le atraían eran de acción, pero su novia, lo arrastro a una película de adultos…

_«Aterrado»_

Así se sentía En estos momentos.

La película comenzó y él no pudo evitar empezar a sudar y clavar sus uñas a los brazos de las butacas del cine.

_«Calor mucho calor»_

-Tranquilízate Naruto.- su voz sonó ronca y con malicia.- siendo alumno de Ero-sanin pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado a este tipo de películas.

Él negó con la cabeza y cierto sonido atrajo su atención. A dos filas de ellos una pareja se comían a besos. Volteo la mirada sonrojado para toparse con otra pareja en igual condición.

_Nadie le hacia caso a la película, todos estaban metidos en sus cosas…_

Sintió una mano pequeña en su pierna y miro aterrado a Hime.

-¿Eres virgen? ¿Verdad?

_«¡Demonios!»_ Pensó Naruto. Estaba apunto de caer desmayado. Esa mujer lo estremecía.

Hime subió la mano con una tortuosa caricia.

-Me alegra saber que seré la primera.- al decirlo vio como su novio casi se desvanecía.- si te desmayas, cuando abras los ojos estarás atado a una cama y a mi entera disposición.

La amenaza casi lo hizo desfallecer.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

_«No te quedes a solas con ella»_

La advertencia de Vieja Tsunade se cumplió.

Nunca iría a un cine sin acordarse de los besos sofocantes, de las manos de Hime recorriéndolo en la oscuridad y de cómo él se dejaba guiar por el camino de la perversión al tenerla cerca.

Era increíble la personalidad apasionada de ella.

Por que en estos momentos Hime mostraba otra faceta de su carácter.

Estaban en una tienda de armas Ninja. Abandonaron el cine alrededor de una hora. Ella tan fresca y sonriente. Él en un estado de completo bochorno, excitado y con sus sentidos alterados.

Hime tenía en sus manos una espada delgada y al parecer muy filosa. La mirada aperlada brillaba con interés y frío calculó.

-Me gusta.- la pelinegra dejo el arma en su estuche y firmo la autorización para que la dejaran en la mansión Hyuuga.- también quiero los kunais y los explosivos.

Al verla contemplar las armas como si fueran Joyas supo que esa era una pasión más en su vida. Nunca la había visto pelear con armas, pero debía de ser una experta por la manera en que comprobaba cada arma.

_Una mujer apasionada, que decía lo que sentía, que lo besaba hasta dejarlo sin sentido, que no temía darle alguna caricia en publico, quien lo miraba con malicia, una experta Ninja , una mujer hermosa._

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

El día tocaba a su fin con matices naranjas.

Hime y Naruto contemplaban el atardecer en la montaña de las caras de los Hokage.

-Gracias por la cita.

La pelinegra se asombro de las palabras y la mirada de él. Un azul cielo y tranquilo era el color de su mirada.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Naruto.- Dijo sonriente, colgándose de su cuello.- espero que siempre lo recuerdes.

-seria imposible olvidar un día como estos.- la cercanía de ella ya no lo incomodaba, aun que el rubor y el calor seguían en su cuerpo.

Naruto acorto la distancia y la beso. Era tan sencillo acostumbrarse a ser amado.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-El pobre árbol no tiene la culpa Sasuke.

Itachi veía destruido el quinto árbol en el campo de entrenamiento que se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha.

-No sabia que habías vuelto de tu misión Itachi.- recogió sus cosas y se seco el sudor con una toalla.

-¿a que se debe tal grado de enfado?.

Vio como Sasuke se tensaba ante sus palabras y lo miraba con estrés.

-Nuestros padres ya han elegido.- fue todo lo que dijo el menor.

Itachi comenzó a comprender el por que del mal carácter.

-¿Quién es mi futura cuñada?.- dijo con un tono de burla que fue mal recibido por su hermanito.

-Hime Hyuuga.

El Uchiha mayor frunció el seño.

-así que tu y yo tenemos al mismo rival.- ambos se miraron y los ojos negros brillaron.- ven aquí Sasuke, tenemos que planear un motín contra Uzumaki Naruto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O.O

Y Hasta aquí…

Si lo se muy pero muy raro…

Este capitulo es mi regalo de cumpleaños XD, un auto regalo.

Mil gracias por comentar, nos leemos la proxima semana.

Sayo que esten muy bien.


	10. celos

Ni hao.- aquí yo reportándome con la continuación que ha tardado más de lo que yo hubiera querido, mi tiempo escasea. Y hago lo que puedo. Disculpen la tardanza pero créanme que actualizo lo mas pronto posible, la buena noticia es que la continuación no tardara mas que una semana. Tengo algo de tiempo y se los dedicare.

Mil gracias. Por leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ADVERTENCIAS: mundo Ninja alterno. Hime es la Hinata de la sexta película. Posible OCC. La familia de Sasuke esta viva.

.

.

.

COMUNIDAD Y FORUM.

IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

.

.

.

FACEBOOK

NARUHINA: MI CAMINO NINJA

.

.

.

.

GEMELAS

.

BY

.

ANIYASHA

.

CAPITULO 10.- CELOS…

.

.

.

-Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo.

Ino arrastro a Hinata por el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8 y la sentó en un tronco de árbol.

La pelinegra miraba con cierto nerviosismo a la rubia que se paseaba enfrente de ella diciendo muchas cosas asimismo. Ino era una persona con una personalidad múltiple, a veces tranquila y a veces demasiado rápida. Por lo que era mejor dejarse arrastrar por ella y esperar a que se calmara para poder saber por que actuaba de esa manera tan volátil.

Los ojos aperlados miraron con curiosidad a la rubia cuando detuvo sus pasos y clavo sus ojos azules en ella directamente.

-No se como decirte esto.- su voz sonaba a pagada y su mirada era de ternura para la chica Hyuuga, se inclino sobre Hinata y le agarro las manos firmemente.

La pelinegra le sonrío sutil no sabiendo por que la veía con lastima.

-Eres tan linda.- comento tiernamente la Yamata.- siempre ayudando a todos, siempre tan atenta.- sus ojos brillaron.- pero esa timidez tuya van hacer que pierdas lo que mas amas.

El rostro de porcelana se tiño de un sonrojo adorable.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto confundida la Hyuuga.

Apretó más fuerte las manos de Hinata.

-Naruto y Hime son novios.- soltó abruptamente las palabras que tanto le remordían, espero a ver la mirada de tristeza en los ojos aperlados, pero se sorprendió cuando el sonrojo fue mas notorio.

-Lo se.- contesto Hinata tranquilamente.

-¡¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila?!.- le reprocho Ino soltando sus manos y paseándose nuevamente en círculos alrededor de la pelinegra.- se que deseas la felicidad de Naruto y también se que adoras a tu hermana, aun que no se por que. Pero no estoy a favor de esa relación sabiendo que tu amas a Naruto, ese idiota.- dijo la rubia recalcando las palabras.- se pasea con tu hermana como si fuera un rey y esa gemela tuya lo manosea ante los ojos de TODOS.- centro nuevamente su mirada en Hinata quien no había perdido el sonrojo de su cara.- y tu estas tan tranquila.- volvió a reprochar Ino.- se que no soy nadie para meterme en tus asuntos pero no puedo soportarlo, la que debería estar a su lado eres TU, no una copia barata de ti…

-No hables así de Hime.- Hinata se levanto y sus palabras fueron firmes que atrajeron la atención por completo de Ino.- ella no esta cometiendo delito alguno.- la firmeza fue abandonada por la timidez.- tenemos un acuerdo…- susurro con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver la mirada de incredulidad de la rubia.

-¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?.- exigió saber Ino desesperada por que hayan logrado engañar a Hinata.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior y respiro con tranquilidad, _una cosa era saber que seria difícil explicar la situación por la que pasaba y otra muy distinta era hacer que las personas comprendieran el por que se origino el noviazgo múltiple_.

-Naruto-kun es también mi novio.- hubiera sonreído al ver la expresión de Ino pero se abstuvo y siguió tratando de explicarse.- él tiene un noviazgo con el clan Hyuuga bajo el régimen de poligamia.

Los ojos azules de Ino brillaron y Hinata estuvo al pendiente de la reacción de la rubia, pero esta hizo lo que menos pensaba la pelinegra.

La Yamata rompió en risas ante la idea de que el idiota y despistado Naruto, fuera el hombre mas afortunado de toda Konoha al hacer el sueño real de todo hombre. Ino se doblo de risas y se asfixiaba tratando de controlar la euforia del momento. Pero es que no podía. Naruto era un ser tan despistado y atolondrado que de seguro no sabia en el buen lío que se había metido.

Hinata observaba a su amiga con nerviosismo. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella. Y de cierta forma le molestaba que no tomara la seriedad de las circunstancia. Ella trataba de explicarle la situación por la que estaba pasando. Necesitaba un buen consejo de alguien que viera la situación de otro punto de vista. Pero al ver que Ino no la ayudaría se levanto del tronco dispuesta a dejarla sola para que siguiera riéndose de todo.

Y fue ahí donde Ino le impidió el paso y la retuvo en el lugar enjuagándose las lágrimas.

-No te molestes Hinata.- dijo algo ronca.- es que es muy cómico el asunto, por kami, de seguro Naruto esta mas ido que de costumbre.

El rostro de la pelinegra era serio y sonrojado.

-No me gusta tu actitud.- alzo la ceja en señal de frustración.- quería pedirte un consejo pero me doy cuenta que…

Ino movió la cabeza y le agarro nuevamente las manos.

-discúlpame.- sus ojos azules cambiaron a unos serios.- tienes toda la razón de molestarte. Y ami me encantaría ayudarte Hinata, así que platícame que es todo eso de que Naruto es doble Hyuuga.

La pelinegra se mostraba algo cohibida al contar la situación pero necesitaba platicar lo que sentía. Por lo que entretuvo a Ino contándole toda la Historia del noviazgo.

Ino escucho atentamente los puntos de vista de la pelinegra, dejo que Hinata le hablara de todo lo que escondía en su interior y eso la tomo por sorpresa, por que ella le demostró que le tenía la suficiente confianza para saber que guardaría el secreto.

La pelinegra relato todo, y se sintió mejor al exponer sus sentimientos, la carga que llevaba se volvió un poco más ligera. Y le sonrío con amabilidad a la rubia que puso extremadamente atención.

-me has dejado sin palabras Hinata.- Ino miro el campo de entrenamiento tratando de despegar los pensamientos y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.- la verdad es que me sorprenden muchas cosas que me has contado.- centro su vista en el cielo despegado que comenzaba a atardecer.- una de las cosas que me sorprende es el interés de Hime por Naruto, ella siempre lo veía con un aire frió, calculador y ayer la vi. Feliz.- dijo con un susurro.- no era la misma princesa de hielo que se paseaba por la aldea, había en ella cierta luz que no lograba identificar

Hinata también alzo su rostro al cielo y suspiro profundamente, Hime le había relatado la increíble y mejor cita del mundo según fueron sus palabras. La envidia la invadió por un momento, pero después ese vinculo que compartían al ser gemelas logro despejar de su corazón cualquier sentimiento inoportuno. Ella quería que Hime fuera feliz y sabia que Naruto obraría milagros en el carácter frío de su gemela. Pero al escuchar lo que Ino vio su corazón se oprimió, ella sabia que el resultado de ese noviazgo no seria completamente feliz.

-si te he entendido bien.- dijo Ino un poco más entusiasmada en su voz.- tenemos que hacer un plan de conquista.

Hinata voltio a verla con curiosidad.

-¿conquista?

La rubia asintió fuertemente

-Así es tontita.- sus ojos escanearon a la Hyuuga con innovado interés.- tu hermana utilizara la sensualidad para atraer al atolondrado de Naruto.- vio el sonrojo de Hinata ante sus palabras.- así que nosotras tenemos que atacar también …

-¿nosotras?

Ino volvió a sentir.

-claro, me has platicado de todo, has confiado en mi y tu crees que después de compartir conmigo lo que tu corazón lleva te voy ha dejar hacer esto sola, estas muy equivocada.- se levanto del suelo y miro fijamente a Hinata.- yo, Ino Yamata te ayudare a conseguir el amor de Naruto.- dijo solemnemente.- aun que realmente creo que podías conseguir algo mejor, pero si él es tu decisión, que así sea.

Hinata veía a Ino con cierto temor y desconfianza.

-Dime, ¿cual era tu plan de ataque?

La Hyuuga se sonrojo aun más ante la pregunta.

-Quiero su amistad.- dijo en un susurro

Las cejas rubias se alzaron en señal de no entender a que se refería la pelinegra. Cruzada de brazos ella espero a que Hinata se explicara.

-Lo que más Deseó es ser su amiga.

-Pero eso ya lo eres Hinata.

Ella movió a los lados la cabeza y sus ojos aperlados brillaron intensamente cuando se centraron en los azules de su amiga.

-No.- fue sincera con sus palabras.- lo conozco, lo he visto, he platicado con él, pero no somos amigos.- reconoció con cierto temblor en su corazón.- siempre admirándolo de lejos, y siempre he deseado saber que es lo que siente, lo que vive, lo que piensa.- una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en sus labios.- envidio a Sakura, pero es por que ella es su amiga. Conoce sus sentimientos, ha estado ahí para él, lo ha escuchado platicar de que es lo que desea, ha reído y convivido con él. Eso es lo que envidio, y no me gusta sentir lo que siento. Yo deseó...- titubeo su voz por un momento.- deseó ser su amiga, es lo que mas deseó. Ser alguien que él considere parte de él. Quiero conocerlo muy afondo, platicar, sonreír, estar a su lado, caminar junto a él.

Ino la miro pasmada al comprender lo que Hinata le decía. Y no pudo evitar abrazar a la pelinegra.

-Será un gran Idiota sino te escoge.- la abrazo mas intensamente.- y es así como atacaremos.- su mirada brillo al separarse de su amiga y centrar su atención.- Hime es sensual y atrevida. Una gran rival, pero tu.- tomo inspiración para decir sus palabras.- tu eres la inocencia y no hay nada que le guste mas a un hombre que perseguir a una presa. Tendrás arrodillado a tus pies a Naruto. Por que el será el cazador y tu mi estimada Hinata, un hermoso conejo.

Hinata se estremeció al escuchar y mirar a Ino.

«_Talvez no fue buena idea decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo.»_

_._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_._

Tocaban insistentemente y él quería seguir durmiendo.

_Pero el ruido irritante de la puerta impedía seguir soñando cosas… hermosas cosas…_

_Toc toc toc toc_

Se tapo y enrollo en la sabana, desafortunadamente el movimiento fue mal calculado y termino desparramado en el piso.

_Toc toc toc toc_

Entre dientes dio varios juramentos al aire y termino por levantarse e ir a ver quien era la irritante persona que lo molestaba a tan temprana hora.

Sin preocuparse por su desalineada persona abrió la puerta.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Que haces aquí?

La pelirosa sonrío nerviosa algo que era muy raro en ella. Sus ojos jades miraron a tras de su amigo. Al ver que no salía ninguna pelinegra se aventuro adentrarse al departamento.

Naruto la dejo pasar bostezando sonoramente.

Sakura inspecciono el lugar, todo estaba normal, _un caos_. Su cuerpo soltó algo de la tensión que sentía.

Sin decir nada se acerco al comedor y saco dos bolees de ramen.

El olor ha comido atrajo la atención de Naruto.

-¿Me has traído el desayuno?.- pregunto sobresaltado.

Ella volvió a sonreír nerviosa.

-Pensé que podíamos platicar mientras desayunamos, no me gusta que estemos enojados.

Él la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ami tampoco me gusta.- dijo animadamente sentándose y comenzando a comer.

Sakura agarro los palillos y jugueteo con la comida, no sabia como iniciar la conversación.

-Todos comentan tu noviazgo con Hime.- soltó de repente ella.

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-He escuchado muchas cosas al respecto y nada de lo que he oído me agrada

Naruto volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Y Sakura comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-Es mejor terminar cualquier tipo de romance que tengas.- soltó abruptamente y probó el ramen en espera de lo que diría él.

Naruto comió tranquilamente su ramen disfrutando el sabor de los fideos en su paladar. _«¿Terminar? Eso nunca.»_ No realizo comentario alguno y eso al parecer sorprendió mucho a Sakura.

Un tic nervioso se mostró en el rostro de Sakura y suspiro varias veces para poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Ellas son diferentes a nosotros.- comenzó a explicar.- el clan no se lo pondrá fácil y la gente habla ya mal de ti y de ellas.

Los ojos azules se alzaron del tazón de ramen y la miro por primera vez fríamente.

-No estamos asiendo nada malo

Ahora fue el turno de ella de mostrarse furiosa.

-¡Como que no!.- exclamo ya exaltada.- te besuqueas por toda la aldea con una hermana y supongo que cuando estés con Hinata será lo mismo, eso se llama jugar con las mujeres y yo nunca pensé que ¡tu! fueras así Naruto.- su mirada jade fue mas fría que el hielo.- te pones a ti como un mujeriego y a ellas como unas cualquiera. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?.- su voz seguía fuerte y alterada.- por mi pueden decir lo que quieran de Hime, ella es una arpía sin corazón, pero y Hinata…- vio el cambio de expresión de Naruto al mencionar a la tímida .- ella no merece ser expuesta como el segundo plato, ella merece un cortejo y un noviazgo completo no a medias, imagínate cuando las aldeas se enteren que el futuro Hokage es un cualquiera y que la heredera Hyuuga no es digna de ser una novia aceptable por habarse permitido un noviazgo como el que tienen, piensa en ella , piensa en ti , en tu futuro.- ella le tomo la mano y vio la expresión de asombro de los ojos de él.- es así como el mundo lo ve, y yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Él apretó la mano con algo de fuerza y tardo unos minutos en contestar al estar asimilando las palabras de Sakura.

Ella al ver que él no contestaba, le sonrío lo mas tiernamente.

-Dejemos a un lado todo eso de clanes poderosos y renombrados Naruto.- sugirió con voz pausante.- podemos comenzar de cero, juntos. Nosotros no tenemos a un clan de tras, lo nuestro es factible y podemos llegar a ser felices, se que me lo habías dicho antes y que por tonta te había rechazado pero tenias razón, tu y yo…

-No.- la respuesta fue casi un grito, cortando las palabras de Sakura, soltó su mano.- tu no me amas y ahora que se lo que es ser amado, no puedo conformarme con algo menor.- se lamió los labios que se pusieron secos rápidamente.- cuando yo te propuse que te olvidaras del Teme me dijiste que era imposible…

-Eso era antes.- dijo rápidamente.- yo quiero darnos una oportunidad, quiero…

-Yo quiero algo mas.- su voz se torno fuerte.- quiero que cuando me miren me vean de esa forma que te extrémese, quiero sentir ese vacío en el estomago cuando estoy cerca de ella, quiero sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío, tu no me amas y yo, ya no podría intentar algo, cuando se, lo que es el verdadero amor. Me reuso a mendigar cuando puedo estar mejor, ya he sufrido tanto Sakura, que quiero ser consentido, querido…

Las lágrimas se concentraron en los ojos verdes, pero no se derramaron. El orgullo le impedía ponerse a llorar.

-Esta mal lo que haces y me sorprende tu actitud, por que no eres así.

No le gustaba ver a Sakura triste pero no podía intentar algo con ella, ya no.

-Discúlpame pero no puedo y no quiero dejarlas.

-Piensa en tu futuro

Él sonrío algo triste.

-Quiero vivir el presente, ya después me preocupare por lo que viene.

-Hinata merece algo mejor, si no lo haces por ti, no seas egoísta con ella.- se paro y la silla se callo en las prisas que la pelirosa tenia por marcharse. Al llegar a la puerta vio que Naruto aun seguía sentado en el pequeño comedor.- Nosotros no somos como ellos, no trates de alcanzar la luna, es Imposible.- y con esas palabras cerro la puerta del departamento.

Naruto entre cerro su rostro entre sus manos.

_Demonios._

_Sabía que una doble relación no seria bien vista por nadie, pero por kami…_

_No podía, no quería, y deseaba ser doblemente egoísta,_

_Ser amado era una adicción y él al probar la droga de su amor, no podía dejarlas._

_._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Escaparse de Ino fue toda una hazaña. Hinata toco suavemente la puerta del consejo de Konoha, la cual estaba en la torre del Hokage.

Escucho la voz de la persona que la esperaba y se adentro al lugar.

Itachi Uchiha la esperaba en la gran mesa del consejo encerrado entre pergaminos y libros antiguos. Él como de costumbre le sonrío amablemente y la invito a sentarse cerca de él.

-Disculpa la tardanza Itachi-kun.- la pelinegra se sentó a su lado y busco rápidamente la libreta de acuerdos.

La mirada oscura de él se poso sobre ella con una mayor intensidad que de costumbre, Hinata por la prisas tenia un leve rubor en su cara que le daba ese gran toque angelical que poseía. Sus ojos resplandecían de una forma extraña. Y hoy se veía diferente, aun que su atuendo fuera el mismo de siempre. Algo en ella estaba cambiando y le gustaba cada vez más ese cambio. Ella era la mujer perfecta para él. Delicada, fuerte, decidida, con nobles sentimientos, con una línea de sangre perfecta, con un porte de realeza, no exigía, ni mandaba, tenia unos modales tan finos, una digna heredera y sobre todo una digna esposa.

-¿En que iniciaste hoy?.- pregunto ella curiosa y viendo el pergamino que tenia en las manos él.- Veo que aun estas muy interesado en acuerdos matrimoniales, ¿te preocupa aun la disolución de tu compromiso?.

El pelinegro miro el pergamino que traía en sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

-pude solucionarlo.- dijo seriamente.- a mis padres no les gusto que rompiera el lazo con la aldea del fuego, pero me reuso tener a mi lado a una niña tonta que no puede mantener una conversación adecuada conmigo.- la miro intensamente y provoco un sonrojo adorable.- le inspiro miedo y se sintió aliviada de no tener mis atenciones, me dijo textualmente que soy demasiado estirado y frío para sus gustos.

Se escucho una risa cantarina por parte de la Hyuuga y él trato de hacerse el ofendido.

-discúlpame.- se excuso Hinata rápidamente.- pero es que no eres ni estirado, ni frío, yo te encuentro algo serio, pero muy agradable.- era tan fácil platicar con él. Llevaban más de tres años siendo amigos, y en un principio si se sentía cohibida pero después, pudo platicar libremente. Con la única persona que tartamudeaba y era por demás tímida, era Naruto. Ese era el efecto que provocaba en ella.

Los ojos oscuros brillaron.

-y yo te encuentro perfecta, princesa Hinata.

Ella le sonrío, a veces él le llamaba así. Fue precisamente por ese sobre nombre que ellos comenzaron a platicar y hacerse amigos.

-Entre la realeza supongo que es así.- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.- no te preocupes príncipe Itachi.- abrió la libreta.- encontraras a la persona adecuada para ti.

Itachi seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Hinata, era momento de poner en practica el segundo paso.

-Ya la he encontrado.

La pelinegra desvío la mirada asía él con sorpresa.

-¿enserio?

Él dejo aun lado el pergamino y quito la libreta de las manos de Hinata. La hizo ponerse de pie enfrente de él. Ella le llegaba al hombro y lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Hinata ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?.- ella jadeo y él se aprovecho para acercarla mas a su cuerpo, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia.- me he enamorado de ti.- agacho la cabeza limitando el espacio para poderla besar.- acepta, por favor.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

La iba a besar, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sabia que tenia que moverse pero la sorpresa de la confesión la tenia paralizada. Itachi estaba sobre ella, sus labios la rozaron pero fue jalada de los brazos del pelinegro violentamente.

.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

_Había escuchado su risa,_ curioso Naruto volteo a ver a todos lados esperando encontrar a Hinata por alguna parte. Él estaba en la torre del Hokage, como siempre metido entre tantos papeles y aprendiendo un montón de cosas que consideraba inútiles. Y ahí estaba aburriéndose, esperando pacientemente a que el reloj marcara a las cuatro de la tarde y emocionado por que hoy saldría con Hinata.

Con Hime sabia que esperar, pero con Hinata, no sabía. Las dos eran muy distintas y no creía capaz a Hinata de tenderlo en un campo de entrenamiento y hacerle cosas pervertidas a la vista de todos, tampoco se la imaginaba pidiendo un bol de ramen en donde el platillo terminara en un beso, y mucho menos se la imaginaba llevándolo al cine en la sección adulto, viendo una película triple xxx.

No Hinata era distinta, tranquila, seria. Con ella seria todo mas tranquilo, si alguien ahí seria el pervertido ese era él. Y eso le produjo un cosquilleo en el estomago. Era bueno ser seducido pero… ¿no seria mejor él seducir?... esa idea lo escandalizo y se alboroto los cabellos con sus manos, tratando de borrar de su mente esas sucias ideas.

No podía tratarlas igual, con Hime había una confianza que nació de la forma en que lo tocaba. Pero Hinata se desmayaba con solo tenerlo cerca.

Y mas ideas escandalosas cruzaban por su mente. _¿Cómo seria un beso de la tímida Hinata?, ¿que sentiría él?, ¿se desmayaría?_

Si, ella de seguro se desmayaría, pero él estaría encantado de cargarla y esperar pacientemente a que recobrara el conocimiento.

_Vanidoso_

Si, en eso se estaba convirtiendo.

_En un vanidoso,_ por que su vanidad crecía al saber que podía causar desmayos en alguien. Hinata era la chica soñada para todos, tierna, dulce, angelical, alguien que persevera, que no trata a nadie mal, que se preocupa por los demás, y además hermosa.

_Y era suya…_

Nunca se atrevió a pensar en mujeres aparte de Sakura y más cuando era una princesa, heredera de un clan tan prestigioso, con un padre tan estricto y antipático, con un primo sobre protector y más aun cuando ella temblaba con tu sola presencia.

_Y una sonrisa boba salio de sus labios._

_O si…_

_Le causaba muchas cosas a Hinata y ella sin saberlo empezaba a causar muchas cosas en él. _

Y de nuevo escucho su risa, volteo a todos lados.

-Ahora escucho su voz.- susurro a la oficina, estaba apunto de rellenar el formato que tenia presente cuando escucho perfectamente como ella le decía algo de serio pero agradable. Se paro del escritorio y comenzó a seguir la voz, detrás de un grueso armario de pergaminos había una escalera y estaba semiabierto, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y se adentró de tras del mueble, comenzó a bajar las escaleras de caracol.

Escucho perfectamente como Itachi le decía princesa y ella le devolvía la broma. Sus pasos fueron rápidos pero calculados, no quería interrumpirlos.

_¿Qué hacían aquí ellos?, ¿Por qué estaban solos en una habitación?. _

Sus oídos se agudizaron y no le gustaba el tilde de voz de ninguno de ellos.

_Hinata no estaba tartamudeando e Itachi se escuchaba igual que el dobe cuando hablaba mucho._

Se detuvo en el último escalón y se asomo con cuidado a la habitación, escucho perfectamente como el pelinegro le pedía a Hinata que se casara con él. Por un momento dejo de respirar. Se quedo inmóvil al ver al gran y famoso Itachi, el mejor partido de Konoha enfrente de una adorable y sonrojada Hinata.

Pero su cuerpo recobro vida cuando presencio que el muy maldito estaba besando a SU NOVIA.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El impacto de un golpe en la cara fue lo que recibió Itachi y lo mando a la pared izquierda del edificio.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI NOVIA.

Hinata gimió de Horror, Naruto estaba enfrente de ella con el puño alzado.

El Uchiha se levanto del lugar para encarar a un enojado eufórico novio. Se limpio de la cara el resto de sangre que broto de sus labios y sus ojos serenos brillaron rojos por un momento. Pero tenía que apegarse al plan. Por lo que se tranquilizo y desactivo su mirada.

-Naru-to kun, yo…

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.- Itachi se acerco al rubio con una calma que no sentía.- yo no sabia que eran novios. Los rumores que me llegaron eran de Hime, no de Hinata.

Por primera vez el Uzumaki desconfío del que hasta ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Te pido disculpas Naruto, me abre equivocado, era Hinata y no Hime tu novia.

El rubio quiso partirle la cara al pelinegro, no le gustaba la risa que se leía en su mira oscura.

-Es de ambas.- fue Hinata quien valerosamente se puso en medio de ellos.- él estaba bajo el régimen de Poligamia.

El Uchiha arqueo una ceja.

-Así que eres doblemente afortunado. – Su mirada se desvío a Hinata.- es muy afortunado.- dijo mirándola intensamente.

Y ella no pudo evitar un sonrojo.

Y Naruto dio un paso adelante en señal de que perdía los nervios.

El silencio se hizo casi eterno, un minuto, dos, y nadie decía nada.

-Quisiera continuar con esta gran conversación pero mi tiempo no es mío, así que me retiro.- dio la vuelta y recogió sus cosas de la mesa.- nos vemos luego Hinata.- paso a lado de Naruto quien no había dicho palabra alguna.- suerte Naruto.

Y cerró la habitación, dejando a una nerviosa Hinata a un celoso rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí

0.0

yo me quede asi, si lo se , me quedo super rarisimo.

Pero asi es mi imaginación, demasiado rara ¬¬

Como les comente la actualización no tardara mis manos comienzan a escribir solitas y tendré un tiempesito.

Asi que espero que les haya gustado, escribo para ustedes saben que los amo. XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN el grupo naranja, mis hermanitos y hermanitas estamos llevando acabo la campaña de comentarios, existe muchas historias que se pierden por no haber comentarios.

Ami en lo particular amo los comentarios. Asi es como he conocido a la mayoría de mis hermanitos.

Por favor ayúdenos en esta campaña.

Has feliz a un autor comentando.

Salva una historia.

Sayo nos leemos luego y mil gracias por comentar, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
